The Untouchable
by fanwriter10101
Summary: The collapse of the Soviet Union paved the way for the Britannian Empire to expand into former Soviet lands. However, years of oppression by the Euro Britannian Empire has left the people resentful. Now, a blond boy appears, armed with a strange power, he shall lead the resentful people into war against the Britannian, all for the sake of his sisters...
1. Chapter 1

**So, here I am, with another Naruto x Code Geass crossover, however, unlike some of the past "failed" ones, this one, I hope will be better. It's going to be brutal, so don't complain, you have been warned. Also, this chapter was not beta'd tested. Also, who will be able to guess what Naruto's Geass power is? It might seem OP, but there are some limitations to his power! Well, see yh all later!**

It was a cold day; every day was a cold day in St. Petersburg, more so in the Ghetto's of the old city. The old city of St. Petersburg was in a state of more of less in ruins, thanks to the invaders. The once beautiful city stood as the heart, the capital of the Russian Empire, until the events of the February and October Revolution. The once might city that shouted power, industry, business and politics was now a ruined city, designated for Russians to live on. The new city, which was named Sankt Petersburg by their invaders and oppressors, was built mostly around the former Gulf of Finland, away from the old shattered city. The new city served as the capital of their oppressors, a slap to the face if you will.

The events that led up to the destruction and neglect of this once glorious city were the fall of the Soviet Union. After 1995, the Soviet Union disintegrated into small warring factions led by military or political leaders. It was more or less a Civil War. Seeing the opportunity to expand and gaining a strategic position against Europia United, the Holy Britannian Empire invaded the fractured Union. This was a time when Knightmares were in their infancy, so it wasn't an easy war. One would think that fighting individual smaller factions would be easy; giving the size of the Britannian military, but that would not be the face. Each faction fought tooth and nail to defend what was theirs. Heavy fighting left many cities in ruins, and inflected massive losses on both sides, but in the end, the Russian people had exhausted themselves out. They did not possess the military or the industrial capacity that the Soviet Union held.

St. Petersburg was one of the last cities to fall and it was the longest to withstand Britannian assaults. The city and its brave defenders held out for a staggering 3 years. During that time, Britannian air raids, artillery bombardment and support fire had reduced the city into ruins. However, the defenders would not surrender. When they ran out of bullets, they used their empty guns to attack, when their guns were of no use, they used knifes, and when they were rusted, they fought with their fists. The defenders fought to the bitter end and praised. It was the bloodiest of all battles that the Britannian's had fought, losing an astonishing 2 million men to the defenders. Moscow, however, was a different story. Its leaders simply surrendered the city with no resistance. This brought about an outrage against them and was in-fact a battle cry for many in St. Petersburg.

In the end, when the guns had fall quite, the Euro Britannian Empire was formed, a subject and tributary-empire of the Holy Britannian Empire. It was after the horrific campaigns in Russia did the Britannian military sought to reform their command structure, this time centering it on the newly built Knightmares.

"Dame Britannian's..." A blond boy muttered as he shivered due to the cold and edged closer to the small fire he had built. The boy had deep blue eyes and blond hair and was about the age of 10. It had been 5 years since the fall of Russia, since the fall of the Soviet Union. He remembers after all, he was only 5 when it all came crashing down. He saw the city he had grew up in reduced to the ground.

"Big brother, I'm hungry..." A little girl spoke up as he turned to his left to find a very young girl. She was no older than 6 and was huddled with another girl, who was about 5. They were using his jacket as shield against the cold. The boy sighed and looked at them with a smile.

"Don't worry! You can have your big brothers food!" The boy stated with a bright smile as he went through his things and pulled out some old food. It was old, but it wasn't spoiled. He handed it to the little girls, to which the younger one happily accepted it, while the older one looked worry.

"What about you big brother? What will you eat?" The older one asked innocently as the blond boy ruffled her hair a bit.

"Don't worry about me, I wasn't hungry anyways! Tomorrow I'll get you two some really good food!" The boy answered as the two girls nodded with excitement and tackled him in a huge.

"Big brother is the best!" They shouted in union as the boy smiled softly at them. They were so young, so innocent. He balled his right hand into a fist. Why? Why was the world so...cruel? These girls had families prior to the war and now they were orphans. They lost everything from such a young age, lost it all to the ambitions of an empire. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard snoring. Looking down, he saw the two girls sleeping soundly, as if the bombed out ruins of a building didn't bother them. He smiled once more and pleased them in a make shift bed. He leaned down and kissed their forehead.

"Nii-san will take care of you two." He said, saying the word brother in Japanese. The boy clearly knew Japanese and fluently as well. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the wall next to the bed. He too needed rest; after all, tomorrow would be another day of finding food and other resources for their survival.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Fire, there was fire everywhere. The city was on fire. The pillars of smoke were so dense that the sun was completely blocked out. A lone boy walked through the street aimlessly, as people ran everywhere and anywhere for cover, while the few firefighters still left tried to put out the fire. It was as if hell itself paid a visit to the city._

 _The blond haired boy wandered aimlessly, as the echo of artillery shells, the sound of gunfire, the shrieking of jets and other aircrafts boomed across the city. However, he paid no mind to it all. The things he had seen...would make a battle hardened soldier vomit. He was clearly traumatized from the experience of war; after all, he was but a child. He kept on walking until he heard someone crying, the crying of a baby. Locating the sound, he found another sight that would forever be engraved into his mind. A baby, many a few months old, was crying while in the arms of its dead mother. He threw up at the sight, the women was completely burned from the back. The baby kept on crying and crying, as if knowing something was wrong._

 _Steeling his nerves, the blond boy made his way to the child and slowly picked it up with trembling hands. The baby soon ceased crying and was now looking at the blond boy with curious eyes. Those eye...those innocent brown eyes, such innocence in such chaos. A child, no a baby, was the most innocent of all life and yet such life brought to such a cruel world. His hands trembled as he looked at the baby. He then complemented leaving the child, yes, spearing it from such a cruel world would be a far better faith. His started to lower the child, but then he stopped. Tears leaked from his eyes as he saw baby once more. It was smiling, a toothless smile, but a smile nonetheless. The dame broke as he cried and came to his senses. What was he thinking? He was going to leave a baby to die!_

 _"N-No...I won't leave you to die..." He whispered to himself as he brought the baby closer. He spotted a tag on the blanket, the name of the child. Clearing his eyes, he brought the tag closer to read the name, however, the name was all, but lost to him as much of the tag had been burned by the fire . Turing the to the now sleeping baby, he started at it, wondering what to name it. It was a girl._

 _"Its Christmas today..." He started up at the sky as black snow fell due to the rising smoke. Then it struck him. He smiled lightly and looked down._

 _"Natasha..." He named the baby, which giggled in her sleep._

 _ **Flashback ends:**_

Opening his eyes, he yawned as he stood up. Looking up at the sky, he noticed that the sun was now rising. Turning towards the girls, he smiled softly; they were still fast asleep, with Natasha, the younger one, holding onto the older girl. Natasha was just a baby when he had found her and he had done everything in his power to make sure that she stays happy. She had brown eyes, and matching brown hair. The older girl's name was Anastasia. She had light blue eyes and blond hair, but her's was light blond compared to his sun kissed blond hair. He had found her a few days after he had found Natasha. Like Natasha, she too had lost her family to the flames of war.

Getting up, he stretched a little, popping some muscles in the process. Once he was fully awake, he walked out to the street. It was rather easy access seeing as how there was a massive hole in the wall parallel to the bed. Stepping into the street, his expression fell. It was the same old bombed out city. The road was filled with creators; the rubble from the buildings alongside the road was stacked up high, forming a sort of artificial hill. Navigating through the city was easy for him; he knew this place like the back of his hand. It wasn't long until he had reached the city limits. He stared onwards, upon the Britannian built city of Sankt Petersburg. A city that the Britannian built upon the land that brave Russians committed the ultimate sacrifice for their people. He hated that city. The Britannian's didn't care if they stole names from cities. While he hated that city, it was the only place to get some decent food for the girls. He had promised them after all.

So, making his way through the overgrown forest covered in snow and the few inhabited run down homes, he stepped into the new city. The area in-between the old and the new city was really now an overgrown forest, on filled with relics of the war, such as tank carcasses.

 _"Have to find a food market."_ He thought to himself as he walked through the alley ways of the large city. Unlike the old city, this one had tall skyscrapers, and was much more advanced, well, that's a given. As he tried to find a food market, he came across a pizza store. He nodded to himself, this will do.

 _"Now then..."_ He thought as he waited for an easy target to steal some pizza from and as luck would have it, a green haired girl had bought quite a few boxes of pizza and was eating blissfully unaware of him. Seeing that she was a relatively easy target to steal from, he started to walk up slowly to her table. When he was right next to her table, he quickly grabbed two boxes and made a run for it through the ally.

"Stop that thief!" Dammit, just his luck. The policies had spotted him and were now hot on his heels, but he wouldn't give up. He made a promise and he would keep it. He ran as fast as his legs could carry, but in the end he made a wrong turn.

"Well, it seems like you ran out of luck." He heard a female's voice. Turning around, he found that green haired women standing there, blocking his only way out. He narrowed his eyes.

"Look, I don't want any trouble lady; just let me go with the pizza." The blond stated as the women frowned. She then pointed at him

"First off, that is MY pizza, second, why are you stealing my pizza?" She questioned him as took a step back, man; this lady really wanted her pizza back.

"If I tell you, will you let me go?" He questioned her as she thought it over before nodding. The blond sighed.

"I was stealing it for my sisters." He answer simply as the lady raised an eyebrow. Then she took in his appearance. He was in rags, his face had traces of smoke on it, his blond hair was filled with dirt and he had no shoes.

"So, you're a Russian..." She spoke up; it was more of a statement then a question. The blond didn't say anything, but that was pretty much all she needed to know. She then moved to the side, allowing him passage. Seeing this, he quickly ran, unaware of the fact that he had peaked the interest of an immortal witch.

"I wonder...will you hold up our contract?" She questioned herself as she watched the boy ran off into a different valley. He was an interesting child, willing to steal to provide for his sisters. Most children his age just give up in that kind of situation.

 **Later that night:**

The boy sighed, but smiled as he looked at his sisters eating the last of the pizzas he had stolen from that wired lady. Thinking back to it, she wasn't all that bad, she let him pass.

"How did you get this big brother?" Natasha questioned as she munched on her pizza slice. He chuckled, she looked really silly.

"A kind lady gave it to me." The blond stated he didn't want to tell them that he was stealing; it would make them feel bad. The whole day had passed with nothing important happening, at least in the Ghettos. Just as night had fallen, the sound of gunships could be overheard above the old city. The boy looked up and frowned, what did the Britannian's want now? He then saw gunships deploying Knightmare frames. His eyes widened.

"Natasha, Anastasia, follow me!" He stated with no room to argue. Seeing his worried expression, they simply nodded and started to follow him. He led them deeper into the city to some of the larger buildings. These buildings had fallen over, thus creating good hiding places.

"I want you to hide in her, ok? Anastasia, take care of your little sister, it'll be right back." He started as tears started to form in Natasha's eyes.

"Big brother?" She questioned as the blond looked at her softly and kissed her forehead.

"Everything will be fine, listen to your sister, ok?" He spoke as softly as he could, he did not want to frighten her. Then he left to observe, to witness what the Britannian's were about to do. Making his way through the rubble, he hid behind a wall of a destroyed building. Peaking slightly to see what was going on, he saw Britannian soldiers, rounding up innocent Russians. Amongst them were women and children.

"Why are you doing this?" An old man questioned a soldier, but received the butt of a gun to his gut.

"Quite it pig! No get in line!" The soldier yelled, focally pushing the old man to the group of men, all old or too young to put up any major resistance. Then, a commanding officer of the squad of Britannian soldier walked forward, as soldier lined up parallel to the lined up men.

"You are all traitors to the empire! You hide the terrorists, shelter them, and obstruct the authorities! Now those terrorists have attacked the city today again and retreated back here. Seeing as how you won't give up their names, location of their hideout, you are all committing a crime against the empire, a crime punishable by death!" The officer yelled as the soldiers leveled their weapons and fired at the lined up men, executing them all. The children screamed in fear as their mothers held them.

"What are you doing?! We are innocent!' A woman shouted, but she was shot as fast as she stood up by the officer.

"None of you are innocent! You are all traitor to the empire! You're all nothing more than beaten dogs, refusing to obey the empire! Kill them all!" The officer ordered as the soldiers opened fire, massacring the entire group of people, none survived. The boy gasped at the massacre. None were spared, not even the children. All around the old city, similar scenes were occurring. People were being massacred by the Britannian's. Thinking quickly he started to head back to the hiding place, however, he was spotted.

"Halt!" A soldier yelled, but the boy kept running and running until he found himself in a building with a lot of cover, but he knew that soldiers were all around the building outside, waiting for him. He sighed as he sat down, looks like they called in the Knightmares as well. He could hear them outside. He sighed as he sat down. So this is how it ends...

 _"Natasha...Anastasia...forgive..."_ He thought, accepting his fate. There was no way out, and the Britannian's would kill him when they found him.

"Giving up already?" He heard a female's voice. Looking up, he found that same women he had stolen pizza from.

"Weird green haired lady..." He questioned as the green haired witch got a tick mark on her forehead.

"My name is C.C." She introduced herself as she approached him.

"C.C.? What kind of name is that?" The boy questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"Is that coming from someone whose name means fishcake?" She questioned as the boy narrowed his eyes.

"I never told you my name, how do you know it?" He questioned her as she smirked and got down to his level.

"I have my names, Naruto." She answered as the now named Naruto frowned, but didn't say anything.

"I have to say, you don't look Japanese to me." She commented.

"I'm not, Naruto is just my name, and I'm an orphan." He stated as flinched a bit at that.

"I see..." She spoke up as she looked deep down in her eyes. Naruto for some reason didn't look away. Something was calling out to him, but what?

"Do you want power?" She questioned as he thought about her question. Power...with power he could keep his sisters safe, with power he could get out of this situation. Yes, he wanted power...

"Yes..." He answered as she smiled slightly.

"Are you sure? The power is the power of kings." She commented as Naruto nodded. He needed power. Seeing that his resolve wasn't wearing, she nodded to herself and without even telling him, she kissed him. He would have freaked out, had he not been pulled to some strange location. Different pictures, locations and, and memories passed by him.

 _"Then the contract is sealed."_ He heard C.C.'s voice as he was suddenly pulled back into reality.

"W-What?" He stumbled. Where was C.C.? However, his question was answered when Britannian soldiers busted through the door. They immediately surrounded him and aimed their gun.

"Look what we have here, a rat." The commanding officer smirked as Naruto's eyes widened, this was it. The officer raised his hand up and smirked.

"Fire!" He ordered as the soldiers opened fire at him. He was going to die; however, he didn't want to. What about his sisters? Without him, they would surly parish in this cruel world.

 _"No...I will not die!"_ He shouted in his head, unknowingly awakening the power he had been granted. The bullets came close and closer, but the most unnatural thing happened, the bullets phased through him as if he wasn't there. Naruto's right eye had a red glowing seagull like mark.

"Rat you say?" Naruto questioned as he quickly ran to the nearest soldier, shoving him down, he picked up the fallen soldiers weapon and fired it at the other Britannian soldiers. All the while they fired at him. The bullets kept going through him as if he wasn't there! Before they even know it, they were now under fire and within a few seconds, the boy had killed them all. Seeing that the soldiers were dead, he then phased underground and was gone and he was lucky too as a Knightmare blasted through the wall, only to find dead soldiers.

 **Somewhere else in the city:**

Naruto emerged from the ground and fell down on his knees; he was out of breath and felt tried for some odd reason.

"W-What was that?" He questioned himself as he stared at his hands, then the memory of killing those soldiers came back to him. That caused him to throw up. This was the first time he had taken a life.

 _"What was that? W-Was that the p-power she gave me?"_ He questioned as he stood up and started to wobble back to his sister's location. He would deal with this later, for now his sisters were his top priority. This day would mark as the beginning of a legend, a legend that would last through for thousands of years to come!

 **How was it? I hope it was good. Also, fear not. I have been working on the next chapters of blind Dou and the Expelled Jedi. Once I am done with them, I shall send them off to being beta'd. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU THOUGH THAT I WOULD BE ONLY PDATE TWO STORIES?! WROGN! Hahaha! Three stories?! What's going on! Has fanwriter died and someone else taken his place? Is the sky falling?! No! Yes, this is the second chapter to my most recent story, which I received some positive feedback from. Now, the chapter's for this story will be longer them most of my stories because there is simply a lot to talk about and I hope you al enjoy this to your heart's content! Bye!**

 **Ten Years Later:**

Explosions ripped through a Britannian military base on the out skirts of St. Petersburg. Soldiers and Knightmare's alike were caught in the deadly explosions as they were completely caught off guard. They should have expected this to happen due to recent events, but they were caught off guard, despite being on high alert.

"Dammit! How many casualties?" The commander of the base questioned as he sat observing the damage from the command building. All around him, officers were trying to assess the situation.

"Sir, 60% casualties have been confirmed, 40% of the Knightmares have been lost." An officer reported as the commander gritted his teeth. He knew who was behind this attack.

"Dame those Proletarians! This is the 4th base they have hit this month!" The commander ranted. In the past few years, an organization called Proletariat had popped up. The organization was a terrorist organization that was waging war with Euro Britannia. They mainly conducted hit and run operations, assassinations, bombings, and so on. These terrorists have proven to be quite resourceful, having been able to destabilize the Euro Britannian Empire. Not only that, but it was suspected that majority of the organization consisted of former Soviet military personnel.

 **St. Petersburg, Old City, rebel hideout:**

The rebel hideout wasn't much to look at. The majority of the rebel hideouts in St. Petersburg centered around the old Metro system. Due to the nature of the Soviet Union, most of the plans and designs for the Metro system were kept in the dark, and after the collapse of the Soviet Union the layouts were all but lost. The fact that Britannian air campaigns and artillery bombardments added to the concealment of the whole underground system, due to the rubble that the Britannians never bothered to clear up, was a bonus. As such, the underground tunnels and rail lines were a perfect maze for various workshops, hideouts, command posts and even residences.

"Did you see the look on that Britannian's face when I shot him? Ha! Can't believe that he bought that I was a Britannian soldier." A Russian soldier laughed as he and his comrades discussed their latest operation. Russian operations were mostly conducted covertly, as such, many of the rebels had false Britannian documents, and even .

"The commander sure knows what he's doing." Another one of the soldiers stated as everyone nodded. The commander of their rebel organization was the groups uniting force. A few years ago, they were nothing but men and women living in ruins. Now they were men and women living in ruins, with weapons, commandeered Knightmare's from the Britannians, living quarters, food and so on.

"You know, I hear he's got some strange powers." One of the rebels spoke up. There were rumors going around that their leader had some strange ability to phase through objects. One of the rebels shrugged.

"So? What if he does? Have you forgotten what we have accomplished these past few years? Supply lines, bases throughout Russia, spy networks, hell we even have our own weapons factory now! As far as I am concerned, he is fighting for the people!" The rebel stated as everyone nodded. Anyone who was an enemy of Britannia was a friend of theirs. Just then, the alarm began to buzz throughout the hideout. Acting quickly, the rebels quickly began to grab their weapons and rushed to their posts. Their posts consist of underground bunkers, hidden MG nests, anti-Knightmare squads and so on.

 **St. Petersburg, Old City, rebel HQ:**

The HQ of the rebels was located at the heart of the metro system. It was large and had various layers of defense to hold back the Britannians. Currently, the communications officers, and other personnel, ran back and forth as they observed the monitors they were assigned to. The reason for such panic was the large movement of Britannian forces that was picked up, not just any Britannian forces, but those from the Homeland.

"What's with the sudden influx of Britannian forces? Have they discovered our hideout?" An officer questioned his fellow officer, who shook her head.

"Impossible, there is no way that they could have." She answered as she went through file after file of reports. Reports were coming in like crazy. Britannian forces were massing up in strategic locations, from Vladivostok, to the islands in the Pacific Ocean.

"Calm down." They all heard a voice that caused them to stop. Turing their heads towards the entrance to the command structure was their commander. His wild blond hair spiked through all directions and his deep blue eyes were cold and calculating as always. He was quite tall, 6'1" to be exact. He calmly walked towards his seat and took his place as they simply looked at him. He rested his elbows on the table and entangled his hands and simply looked at the map.

"Britannia is moving, but not against us." He started as sighs of relief were heard throughout the room. One of the officers walked up next to the table.

"Then who are they moving against sir?" He questioned as the commander simply looked at the map. He already knew who was next on Britannia's list. Europia United was out of the question as most of the forces were being concentrated around the Pacifica. The Chinese Federation was also out of the question, a land war with the Chinese Federation would be brutal and too costly. There was only one other target.

"Japan, their target is Japan." He answered as many of the looked and the map and slowly nodded. It was logical conclusion, given the placement of enemy units. Standing up, the commander gathered their attention.

"Another nation is about to fall Britannian Imperialism and another people will be oppressed to Britannian rule. Know this and know it well, there can be no compromise with Britannia. Coexistence is impossible with the Britannians. They only seek to establish themselves as a sole dominate power in the world, while oppressing others. In the coming days, there will be another war, as such, I shall be issuing new orders. While the Britannians forces are focused elsewhere, we will strike at different locations. Targeting supply lines, factories, prisons and so on. Strike them where it hurts them the most. That is all." That was all he said as he stood up and left as everyone soon got back to work. New orders would be coming soon, as such, they needed to be ready.

 **With the Commander:**

Naruto sighed, leading a rebellion was hard work, epically one as large as his. He still can't believe that he was the leader of his own rebellion. He chuckled slightly. All of this started ten years ago. After he had gained his new ability, he was easily able to evade police, steal, or even kill. At first, he only used it for to provide for his sisters, who he kept his abilities hidden from for a while. However, it was later that he realized that his abilities could be put to good use. He then began to spy, steal funds, weapons and other necessary essentials needed for a band of soldiers.

His ability to phase through objects was quite powerful, allowing him to infiltrate Britannian bases and posing as a soldier while stealing valuable battle data, strategies, tactics, list of high value targets, command structure of Britannian divisions, their radio frequencies, locations, routs and many more things. This allowed him to establish an excellent intelligence branch within his small rebel group. The Intelligence Bureau or otherwise known as IB was a very well-funded part of the rebellion. It was thanks to Naruto that the IB was very well knowledgably about the Britannian military. They had now become sufficient enough gather their own intelligence thanks to the large spy network that was established early on. With a very strong spy and intelligence network, the combat oriented side of the rebellion could breathe ease.

Next was the fact that Naruto's ability allowed him to free many POWs from Britannian prisons with ease. He had liberated many former Soviet soldiers, who would later join his ranks. This meant that most of the rebellion consisted of battle hardened combat veterans. Ten years of hard work and he had built up the strongest rebellion out of all the conquered nations, yet even he knew that it would fail if he fought out in the open. That was why the rebellion simply carried out hit and run operations and covert ops. They still needed time to improve.

"Earth to big brother…" He chuckled as he heard the voice of his sister. Natasha pouted as Naruto turned around.

"Natasha? What are you doing here?" He questioned. The fifteen years old girl huffed as Naruto sweat dropped.

"You were taking too long, so I set out to find you." She answered as Naruto ruffled her hair, to which she blushed in embarrassment. Naruto however only laughed at her expanse. Natasha and her sister were also part of his little rebellion, as Knightmare pilots in training. He had at first protested their attempts to join his rebellion, but no matter what he said, they wanted to be a part of it. Something about family sticks together.

"How's your Knightmare training going?" He questioned her. Natasha gained a twinkle in her eyes.

"It's going great! Some of the other pilots think that I'll be an ace at the rate I am going!" She answered with excitement. Naruto simply shook his head at that. Knightmare frames were a relatively new technology, one he could steal from the Britannian. It was rather simple slipping into their highly secured labs and stealing valuable data.

"That's good to hear, now then, run along. I'll be home shortly." Naruto stated as she smiled and nodded. She quickly ran off as he sighed once more.

"I swear that girl will be the death of me…" He said to himself. His sisters were as happy as ever, and that was all that mattered to him in the end, their happiness. It killed him on the inside that one day they might have to fight his war. Shaking his head, he headed to the next location.

 **Knightmare facility:**

The Knightmare facility was a special location within the HQ of the rebel hideout. It was designed to hold captured enemy Knightmares. These Knightmares would then be used by the rebels. The problem however was that there were more Knightmare's then pilots, as such, a regiment was quickly drawn up to train Knightmare pilots for the rebellion. The program centered around the concept of Shock Soldiers. The basic concept was that Shock Soldiers were to overwhelm the enemy defenses with superior firepower, at the cost of mobility. This concept was taken and as such the term of Shock Knightmare was born. These Knightmare pilots would specialize in holding down objectives, carrying out offensive attacks with superior firepower.

Of course, there were other types of Knightmare pilots being trained as well, such as the Storm Knightmare pilots. These pilots were trained in infiltration tactics, to carry out missions alone or with groups of other Knightmares. They acted as individuals, receiving commands from a battlefield commander, while Shock Knightmares would receive commands from regional HQ's due to their expected large formations.

Entering the facility, he observed as engineers performed maintenance on the captured Knightmare's. Some of the Knightmare's were personalized in terms of look. Some were somewhat painted, others hard markings, some even had the hammer and sickle painted on them. Off to the side, Knightmare simulation pods were placed for pilots to perfect their skills in piloting the massive war machines.

"Ah, Commander." Turning around, he spotted the Captain of the 1st Storm Guard Battalion. The Guards units were elite units and formations of the Knightmare forces of the rebels. These pilots are battle proven warriors who had a great amount of experience with Knightmares. The 1st Storm Guard Battalion was the largest rebel force with Knightmares in their ranks. The entire battalion consisted of some 600 strong Knightmare pilots piloting stolen Knightmares. The Knightmares were also supported by support vehicles. It's Battalion Commander was Romanov Ivan, a blond Russian. Prior to the war and the takeover of Russia, Romanov was part of the Soviet armed forces, serving as a Lieutenant. Even though his rank is that of Lieutenant Colonel, he is usually called Captain by his subordinates.

"Just the man I was looking for, follow me Romanov." Naruto stated as he began to walk. Romanov quickly caught up to him as they walked through the facility while observing the recruits.

"Britannia is on the move…" Naruto started as two of them kept walking. Romanov frowned. He had heard that there was panic, but he was not aware of the direct cause for it.

"I see…your orders?" Romanov questioned. Naruto wasn't the smartest man, but he was cunning. There was a reason he was nicknamed the Sly Fox.

"Ready the 1st Storm Guard Battalion, along with the 2nd, 3rd, 5th and 7th Shock Companies." Naruto stated as Romanov raised an eyebrow, that was quite the mobilization Naruto was ordering, it was the largest to date. However, he did notice something about the forces he had asked to mobilize. All of them consisted of pilots that had experience with Knightmare's.

"May I ask why you are ordering such a large mobilization?" Romanov questioned as Naruto nodded and stopped and turned to the operations table. It was a large table where battle plans, tactics, and strategy were discussed amongst Knightmare pilots. Right now, a map of Russia was laid out, with marked targets, hideouts, outposts, and so on.

"Japan is going to be attacked soon, and I would like to offer them my assistance." Naruto answered, much to Romanov's shock. He was willing to offer a foreign nation assistance?

"I don't understand, wouldn't our forces be better used here?" Romanov questioned as once again Naruto nodded.

"Yes, however, I aim to have our forces participate in the defense against Japan. I want them to gain more combat experience. So far, they have only fought police and such here, but not openly against the Britannian military. Besides, the Britannians aren't aware of our strengths. They think we number in just a few hundreds, when in fact we number in the thousands. Our ranks grow by the day, but most of our soldiers are untrained and as such they need experience." Naruto stated as Romanov looked at him confused.

"Then why are you assigning Knightmare pilots units with experience?" Romanov questioned, if he wanted the combat orientated side of the rebellion to have experience, then he should send the recruits. Naruto chuckled at that.

"That is also why I am assigning the 2nd Storm Battalion, along with 8th, 9th and 11th Shock Companies, and the 14th and 22nd Storm Companies as support detachments to the main force." Naruto stated, much to Romanov's annoyances. He always did this, holding back information.

"I see. Those units are quite new and filled with recruits…very well, I'll have all the said forces mobilized." Romanov stated with a salute and quickly walked off to ready the forces. Naruto simply shook his head. Romanov was a by the book kind of commander. He was what people called Defenders of the Revolution, because Romanov was not only a part of the armed forces prior to the fall of the Soviet Union, but was also part of the Communist Party. Well, his family was part of the Party and as such he was raised to believe in the Revolution. As such, he underwent through a special program during his youth where they instilled loyalty and devotion to the Revolution. It was said that tens and thousands of these Defenders of the Revolution mounted daring and suicidal attacks against the Britannians. It was also reported that a clear majority of the resistance faced in major cities within Russia faced by the Britannians were Defenders of the Revolution.

"Time to head to Japan." Naruto muttered as he went off to another location, but before that, he stopped by his home. Like all rebel quarters, it was location underground. Knocking on the door, he entered inside. It wasn't all that refurbished, but it was enough for a decent living.

"Look who decided to stop by." He heard Anastasia voice as he looked up to find her standing there, arms crossed with a pan in her hand. Naruto gulped.

"N-Now, now, l-let's not do anything hasty." Naruto spoke nervously. Let it be known that Anastasia become a sort of a mother hen. She simply narrowed her eyes and huffed and turned on her heels and walked off towards the kitchen. Naruto sighed, good, no beating today for being late. Soon he headed to the kitchen, where good was dinner was served, made by Anastasia. She had a knack for cooking apparently.

"Big brother, I see that you made it!" Natasha said happily as she munched on her food. Naruto sat down and served himself some food.

"Yes, I figured that I drop by before I head off to Japan." He stated, earning a raised eyebrow from Anastasia.

"Japan? Why are you heading to Japan?" She questioned as Natasha whined about him leaving again so soon.

"Japan will soon be attacked by Britannia, and I am heading there to offer my assistance to the Japanese." He answered, keeping some of the details out.

"So, you're going to fight a war?" Natasha questioned, slightly worried about him. Naruto saw her worry, along with his youngest sisters. He simply smiled at them.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now, I must leave as soon as I can. I won't be around for a bit, so don't you to go slacking off on your training, you understand me ladies?" He said jokingly as the two nodded. Dinner was a quite affair after that.

 **A few minutes later:**

Naruto sighed as he hugged his youngest sister, who was crying like no tomorrow. Anastasia simply shook her head.

"J-Just take c-care of yourself!" She cried out as Naruto ruffled her hair with a slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, you know me." Naruto said as she backed away and let Naruto go.

"I-I'll make you proud, big brother!" Natasha cried out as Naruto smiled.

"I know you will, my dear sister." He replied as he kissed her forehead and headed off. With his goodbyes done, he headed an underground location that had been dug out by the rebels. Arriving at the location, he spotted his ride. His ride to Japan was a submarine. It was quite the submarine too.

 _"Hard to believe that the Soviets just left technology like this laying around."_ He thought. This was a Scinfaxi-Class submarine. It's main engine plant was a nuclear power plant. It was quite the find really. This nuclear power was a revolutionary idea and when he had his engineers look at it, they were shocked to find the amount of power it produced. Not only that, but this sub was also a carrier, able to launch unmanned aircraft from its hanger.

The vessel was found with its sister ship, the Hrimfaxi. Both subs were massive and abandoned. They weren't surprised when they found the two vessels, after all, they were secret weapons that were abandoned due to the fall of the Soviet Union. Now these vessels belonged to the rebels and they were the most prized weapon system that the rebels had. As such, they were a highly guarded secret. He saw Knightmares being loaded up on both submarines. The ship was mostly converted into transports, while retaining their vertical launch pods, weapon systems, and so on. The only thing It lost was the amount of crew it need to remain operational. It was reduced, and thus created space for transporting Knightmares and their personnel. He boarded the Hrimfaxi and began headed to his quarters, with a sigh, he sat down on his bed. This was going to be a long journey.

 **Now, I know you all must be thinking that why such a long time to form a rebellion? Well, let's be honest. Zero had a small group of rebels that he was able to move around easily, but they lacked a proper structure of a true rebel force. Later on he is able to secure many of those needed resources, but after the Black Rebellion, that went out the window as rebel groups all across Japan linked up with the Black Knights to march at the Tokyo Settlements, oh and the fact that Zero pretty much absorbed existing rebel groups into his own group means that some resource were already there for him. Add the fact that Japan surrendered before fighting till the end. Plus Zero's Geass made it easy to control people. Naruto does not have that kind of luxury. He had to build everyone from the ground up, find people, resources, and so on. You can't just make a rebel force over night, not a proper one. So with that in might, I hope you all enjoy this very much! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow readers! I hope you have had a great day so far and I hope I can make it better! This chapter here will make it better! I know a lot of you like this story and some of you may have noticed that the chapters for this story are longer them others, why? Simply because I have a LOT to write about for this story! Also, really man? Fuck Russia? Are you hating this story because it take's place partly in Russia? If so, that's shallow. I am trying to make a more original story, and that is what I get? If you want to criticize this story, at least give criticism that lets me fix my story. With that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this story! Bye!**

 **Nighttime, Tokyo, Japan:**

Tokyo was a busy city and one of the largest of Japan. Japan itself was one of the only other major independent nations in the world that wasn't part of a major faction. On top of that, Japan was a considered neutral due to its own stance on world issues regarding the major powers. Currently, we find one Genbu Kururugi in his office, hard at work with some papers. He sighed as he looked towards a framed photo of his son with his new friends. The new friends were son and daughter of the Emperor of Britannia. The two were exiled to Japan as political hostages. To Genbu, this was assurance that Britannia would not attack, not at the risk of losing royal family member.

"Hello, Prime Minister." Turning his head away from the picture, he found a blond man standing by the door.

 _"How did he get in?"_ Genbu thought as he reached slowly for the gun underneath his desk. Naruto saw this and raised his hands.

"I am not here to fight, so you can stop reaching for your gun." Naruto started as Genbu stopped, but narrowed his eyes and suspicion and simply nodded for him to go on. Lowering his hands, he pulled out a file and threw it on the desk. The Prime Minister looked at the file and then at him.

"What is this?" He questioned him as Naruto moved towards the window of the office. He could see the city outside. The people were busy, some were out late partying, the lights from the skyscrapers against the background of the ocean made for a beautiful sight.

"Within that file are documents and reports regarding Britannian military movements, and recent battle plans." Naruto answered as he kept on looking outside the city. Genbu raised an eyebrow and reached for the file and started to read the documents of the files. As he kept reading on, his eyes started to slightly widen. Naruto looked at him briefly before looking back at the city.

"I sense that you know what is to come?" Naruto questioned as Genbu stood up, his facial expression steeled as he turned to Naruto.

"If this is true, the Britannia will attack." Genbu stated as Naruto nodded. Britannian military forces and naval forces were being deployed in a circle, from Vladivostok, Pacific Islands, and the Philippines and it all pointed towards Japan.

"Indeed, they will and, in this invasion they will deploy Knightmares." Naruto warned and Genbu frowned. He had heard about these Knightmares and had even seen quite a few of them, however, it had yet to be battle tested on a major scale. If what this man was saying was true, then this would be the first time in history the Knightmare would be employed on a massive scale.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Genbu questioned. He wasn't a fool. People don't just go around, giving information such as this from the kindness of their hearts. No, there was always another motive.

"Who I am is irreverent, however, what I want is simple; I am offering you my assistance in the defense of Japan." Naruto offered as Genbu raised an eyebrow. He wanted to help? But why?

"But why? You don't look Japanese, so why help us?" He questioned as Naruto chuckled, man, this guy really wanted to know why.

"I'll tell you one thing Prime Minister, I am part of a rebel organization that seeks the independence of all Russian lands from Britannia. The fact that Britannia is going to invade another nation doesn't sit well with my organization, as such, we are offering assistance in the upcoming invasion." Naruto answered as Genbu raised an eyebrow, so, these were the infamous Russian terrorists that were giving the Britannians a hard time?

"If you are rebels, then, what can you offer me? Japans military dwarfs yours in all aspects. How much help will you be in the upcoming invasion?" Genbu questioned, while help is always nice, sometimes it becomes a hassle. Naruto nodded his head at those words. Ture, a rebel force might not have the numbers, but most rebel forces were battle hardened through years of resisting.

"We have our own Knightmare forces, that should level the playing field with the Britannians. Furthermore, our intelligence department will work in parallel with yours to provide vital tactical and strategical support to your forces. We have much to offer." Naruto answered as Genbu thought about what he had just heard. True, there might be much to learn. After all, his nation's own intelligence agencies wouldn't be able to get information like what this man just showed him.

"I see…very well, I'll take your offer. Now, I must prepare at once for this invasion. Do you need a place for your forces to stay until the time comes?" Genbu questioned as the man shook his head.

"No, when the time comes, my forces will be ready." Naruto answered as Genbu frowned at that, this left him in the dark regarding their troop deployments. Seeing this, Naruto smirked.

"Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt. Remember that well Prime Minister, the Britannians must not know that you are aware of the invasion. Ready your forces, but do not alert the enemy." Naruto simply said as Genbu nodded and turned around and grabbed the file.

"Yes, however, there is- "He turned around, but the man was gone. He looked around his office, but there was no sight of him, as if wasn't even there.

 _"What? Was it all a dream? But that's impossible, the files still in my hands…"_ And it was true, the file was still in his hands. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to find that odd man, now was the time to plan and ready for an invasion. He knew that Japan stood no chance against the might of the Britannian military, but he would make sure that Britannia paid a heavy price for their venture. Japan would not surrender, it would resist until it could fight no more.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto phased through the wall and sighed. He was exhausted from using his ability.

"You should really stop using that power of yours every other time." He heard Romanov's voice. Turning his head to the right, he spotted Romanov leaning by the doorway with a frown on his face. Naruto scoffed.

"Without it, we wouldn't be where we are at." Naruto countered. Yes, his power drained him, but it was quite handy. It allowed him to phase through objects, allowing him to dodge all kinds of attacks. He could also make things intangible, granted if he was holding them. The only two flaws he had noticed were that he couldn't make biological matter intangible, and the longer he used it, the more exhausted he would feel as an after effect.

"True, but what good is it if you end up dead?" Romanov questioned him. Romanov was one of the few who knew of his ability. He didn't care though. Sure, it was supernatural and all, but that was the least if his concerns. He knew that Naruto was fighting to liberate his people and that power of his was just a tool to do so.

"Moving on from my frequent use of my ability, is everyone is position?" Naruto questioned, they had arrived in Japan days ago and as such had chosen key positions where they would be deployed. Romanov straightened up and saluted.

"Yes, all forces are in position. They are just wanting for the attack." He reported as Naruto nodded.

"The Japanese military will be ready by the time that Britannia attacks. What are the estimates on that?" Naruto questioned as Romanov handed him a file.

"Intelligence reports that the invasion will commence within the period of August 5th through August 14th." Romanov stated as Naruto read the files. As he read the files, he nodded to himself.

"That means about two months from now." Naruto stated as he closed the files and dropped it on his desk.

"Let's hope the Japanese are ready by then." Romanov stated as Naruto nodded. While he knew that Japan would fall given the vast military possessed, he would make sure that Britannia would suffer heavy losses.

"Is my Knightmare ready?" Naruto questioned as Romanov nodded. Naruto thanked him and soon dismissed him. Turing his attention to the map, he could see key locations where his forces were stationed at. Key locations such as Tokyo, Yokohama, Sendai, Nagoya, Osaka, Hiroshima and so on were all keyed to be defended. He knew that the Britannian military would seek to knockout the major coastal cities and ports to establish supply lines. Once these lines were established they would move further inland, where resistance was highly expected given the mountainous terrain of Japan. He then turned around and headed down to the transport bay of the submarine. Upon arriving, he could see his personal Knightmare awaiting him.

The Knightmare's frame was heavily armored. It's Fact sphere sensors were located on its shoulders, something quite new for Knightmares currently since most Knightmares Fact sphere was in their heads. It had a large rifle for long rang fire, along with a sword. The sword wasn't simply made from metal, no, it was a High-frequency blade. It's alternating current and resonating at extremely high vibration frequencies, allowed it to cut through almost everything. Behind the Knightmare, was a large shield. The shield was of Roman design, and was made to be used in close quarters combat. His observations were cut short as he heard some equipment falling. Sighing, he turned towards the cause.

"Are you all right, Dr. Zelinsky?" Naruto questioned as the old doctor stood up, a bit disoriented from the fall.

"Y-Yes! I didn't see that part before I tripped over it." The clumsy doctor replied as Naruto shook his head. Doctor Gregor Zelinsky was considered a scientific genius within the Soviet Union. He is an expert in relativity and physics, along with nuclear chemistry. In-fact, prior to the fall of Soviet Union, Zelinsky worked on the underwater carrier project that would gave rise to the Scinfaxi class submarines. Not only that, but the good doctor was also working on a highly secret project within the Union. Zelinsky refused to share any information regarding the project, and even went far as saying that it was best if the project died. The only information he released to Naruto was that it had something to do with the power source of the Scinfaxi and Hrimfaxi, whatever that meant.

"So, what are you working on now doctor?" Naruto questioned as Zelinsky fixed his glasses before walking over to him.

"Oh, nothing much. Just trying to figure out some calculation to better optimize the captured Knightmares." He answered as Naruto nodded. Zelinsky was one of the many he had liberated from prison and was now the head of the scientific department of his rebel organization. He chuckled to himself, his organization was starting to sound like a country. Turing to his Knightmare, he spoke up.

"So, you think this Knightmare is ready?" Naruto questioned the doctor who nodded.

"Indeed, it's of Soviet design, but the good thing is that Soviet doctrine regarding the Knightmare, while primitive, was that of a defensive focus. The doctrine depended on mass produced Knightmares geared towards defense. It also relied on the large number of these Knightmares to carry out counter-attacks." Zelinsky explained as Naruto nodded, taking in all the information.

"You know, it surprises me that the Soviet's had a doctrine and design in place for Knightmares." Naruto commented. It was a reasonable comment since the whole Knightmare project was considered top secret in Britannia. Zelinsky chuckled nervously.

"W-Well, the Union had spies everywhere. The KGB as you know was considered to the best agency of its time. Nothing could truly be hidden from them since their methods were quite…let's just say aggressive." Zelinsky stated as Naruto understood the underlaying meaning to his words. The KGB was ruthless, be it at rooting out opposition at home, or carrying out espionage operations in a foreign country.

"Indeed, the only thing the Soviet's lacked was the final piece of the puzzle, how to power the massive war machine." Naruto stated. While the Soviet engineers and scientist could piece together most of the information, they still had no clue on how to power such a large weapon. They had considered fitting the same power plant that the two submarines had, but ruled it out as something like that would never be mass produced as the production cost would be insane, but alas, the Union collapsed on itself. Ironically, it was defeated by its own system of governance and economics.

"Yes, but who would have guessed that it would be Sakuradite? The famed philosopher stone as many called it. Not that it would have matter since Russia does not possess large deposits to produce the number the Red Army would had demanded." Zelinsky stated as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"And how many would have they demanded?" He questioned, curious about the answer.

"I estimate around 2 million." Zelinsky answered as Naruto almost tripped. However, it wasn't an unrealistic number. The Knightmare seemed like an excellent replacement of tanks, and to some extent artillery and other instruments of war that relied on movement.

"A-Anyways, just be careful doctor. War is coming and I want to be sure that everything is ready by then." Naruto stated as he headed back to his quarters, leaving Zelinsky to his own devices.

"Well, back to work." Zelinsky stated, jumping right into his work, whatever that was.

 **Two Months Later:**

August 10th, 2010. Everything was normal as usual. The skies were clear, with no clouds in sight. The sun was shining brightly down upon the city of Tokyo as people went about their business. Children were heading to school; a couple of old men were playing a few board games. The city was busy, even though it wasn't even that far into the day.

"Look at them, completely unaware of what's going on." A man with a heavy Russian accent said as he looked through his binoculars. His comrade sighed.

"Do you really expect them to think that Britannia is attacking right now?" His comrade questioned as they both waited with the rest of their detachment. They were stationed in the foothills of the mountain range just outside of Tokyo. The large forest provided cover for the Knightmares and other vehicles. Just then, air raid sirens started to go off as people began to panic. The police were quick to direct the people to nearby shelters and not soon after, the military was quick to respond, flooding the city.

 _"This is command, Britannian Pacific Fleet has punched through the Japanese line of defense. They are expected to make land fall within one hour. Gunships carrying Knightmares have been spotted. Do not engage unless ordered."_ Command said over the radio. The command structure was located within Hrimfaxi. The two vessels were providing recon, intelligence and other forms of support. Thanks to the stealth technology onboard the two vessels, they were relative hidden from Britannian sonar. Hell, one of them was trailing behind the Britannian Fleet without the Fleet even knowing!

"You hear that? Those damn Britannians are gonna make land fall." One of rebel fighters stated as he readied his weapon. A few others did the same as they all boarded their Knightmares. It was a tense hour, but then they got a visual. Britannian landing ships and right above them where the gunships. However, they didn't engage the Britannians yet as command had advised them. As the Britannian forces approached closer and closer to the coastline, the Japanese Aerial Defense Network came online. The ADN network of vast AA systems in place along the coastline. These included SAMs, low altitude SAMs, conventional AA, and other weapon systems. This caught the aerial forces of Britannia off-guard. The invasion was supposed to be a surprise attack, and as such they had expected that ADN wouldn't be ready for them.

Missile fire shot down many of the Britannia jet's and bombers, as the more conventional AA shot down helicopters. Then the Japanese air force arrived in time to shoot down the gunships carrying the Knightmare's. The pilots within the Knightmare's looked on helplessly as their units plunged into the ocean, killing them on impact. Then, as the Britannian amphibious forces made land fall, they were met with a surprise. The beaches were littered with mines. The Military had placed them a day before the invasion during the night, and had closed all the beaches, stating that there was some 'chemical spillage' in the area. Once past the minefield, another surprise awaited them, machinegun fire. At the edge of the beach, where the sand reached the road, MG bunkers opened from their concealed positions, tearing through the oncoming Britannian soldiers. If that wasn't enough, artillery started to rain down upon them and with a few minutes, the first wave was completely obliterated.

"Damn, I have to say, these Japanese don't joke around." One of the rebel's whistled, still in hold position, command had yet to advise them. However, his digital map showed that Britannian assaults were brutally being stopped in a similar fashion all across Japan.

 **One board Britannian Flagship:**

The Flagship of the Pacific Fleet of Britannia was the HRMS Challenger (His Royal Majesty Ship, didn't want to name If HMS as that's the British Navy prefix). The HRMS Challenger was the most high-tech warship within the Britannian Pacific Fleet. It was remarkably fast, larger than a battleship, armed to the teeth with all kinds of weapon systems, and had her very own escort of Destroyers, Battleships, and a light Carrier. That is why it was designated the Flagship for the Pacific Fleet in this operation.

"First wave has been destroyed!" A Britannian naval officer reported.

"We have lost over 30% of our initial forces!" Another one stated.

"Japanese submarines are hitting us from the rear!" A spotter reported

"Sir, Japanese naval reinforcements have arrived!" This was the current situation within the bridge of HRMS Challenger. Panic and chaos. The Captain of the ship frowned. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. The invasion of Japan was a secret, meant to catch the Japanese off guard, but clearly the Japanese were anything but off guard. If anything, it seemed like they were ready.

"Send in the second wave!" The Captain sighed as the army commander barked out the order to send more men to their deaths. The navy and the army never liked each other, one considered the other to be more important. The army stated how they guarded the Empire by being a police force, while the navy argued that it was they who protected the Empire since they protected the Mainland from foreign invasion. Petty reasons really.

"I would advise that you hold back the second wave and assess the situation." The Captain spoke up, even thought it was not his place, he was trying to save as men as he can from the Meatgrinder. The commander scowled at him.

"And give the enemy a chance to regroup? No! We keep pushing until their defense in broken!" He yelled back, sending more men until the enemy ran out of bullets sounded more right to the Captain, because that was essential what they would be doing now.

"Incoming Cruise missile!" A naval officer shot out of his chair as multiple Cruise missiles were launched right at the ship.

"Get a visual and shoot them down! Use the Phalanx cannons if you have to!" The Captain ordered, but try as they may, they could get a fix on the Cruise missiles, they were fading in and out on their radar screen.

"Impact in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The ship rocked back and forth as the multiple Cruise missiles rammed into the portside, leaving massive amount of damage.

"Damage – "The Captain was cut off as another explosion shook the ship.

"We've been hit by a follow up torpedo attack sir! The ships taking heavy water!" A sailor replied as the ship started to list portside. The Captain's eyes widened.

"Abandon ship!" He ordered. He knew when a ship was done for and this one was done for. He was having a hard timing believing that the Flagship was sunk within the first few hours of the war.

 **On-board the Scinfaxi:**

"Enemy Flagship, sunk, that should provide the Britannian Chain of Command some headache." The Captain of the ship chuckled. They had caught the Britannians off guard with that attack and yet their location was still hidden, this sub was amazing.

"So much for putting up a challenge." An officer joked as everyone laughed at the irony. The ship was named Challenger because it was supposed to challenge any ship from any nation and come out on top, yet it was easily sunk by a submarine.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto observed the battle from within his Knightmare. Currently, the Japanese were doing well on holding back the Britannians, however, he knew that eventually quantity would win out and Britannia had plenty of soldiers to throw and Japanese initial defenses, and he could see the small cracks. A few of the defenses had been breached, but ground forces were holding their ground. Turning his attention to Tokyo, he realized that the ADN system was being overwhelmed. There were simply too many targets for it to handle and eventual, the Britannian Knightmare's were deployed. It wasn't long before the humanoid war machine started to cause massive damage to the more conventional Japanese ground forces consisting of tanks and armored fighting vehicles.

"Army 1, Group A, engage the Britannian Knightmare's in the Yokohama area. Army 1, Group B, commence defensive operations in Saitama, do not let the enemy forces enter it via Tokyo. Army 1, Group C, push through Sagamihara and into Tokyo. Army 2, Group A, throw the Britannians back into Sagami Bay from Chiba. Army 3, Group A, secure Sendai. Army 3, Group B, move into Iwaki. All other army groups remain at your stations." Naruto issued his orders rapidly.

 _"If you can survive this, then you can survive what is next to come."_ Naruto thought. He thought in much grander schemes. These rebels of his would because the backbone, the military of the Nation he had thought off. A free Nation, one where his sisters didn't have to live in fear.

"Sir, our forces have engaged the Britannian Knightmares, however, a group of Britannian Knightmares slipped past their defenses. Judging by their vector of approach, they will pass by you." An intelligence officer reported to him over the radio.

(Play Mayhem – Ace Combat Soundtrack)

"Understood, I'll take care of them." Naruto stated as he sped off towards the enemy group. His Knightmare wheeled past a few buildings through the city streets. Seeing that the enemy wasn't aware of him yet, he chose to attack them from the rear. He turned the corner of the street to find five Knightmare's going full speed. Seeing that they were faster in terms of speed, he opted to use his rifle and fired upon the enemy. Realizing that they were under attack, they quickly scattered and turned towards him.

 _"Identify yourself!"_ The voice of the Britannian pilot shouted through the Knightmare, but Naruto gave no response. The quickly opened fire, but Naruto had pulled the shield from the back of his Knightmare and held it in front, stopping the bullets. He then jammed the shield into the ground to keep it upright. From the right side of his Knightmare, a large cannon popped out and onto the shoulder. He grabbed the cannon with the right hand of his Knightmare to stabilize it. Without saying a word, he began to fire the cannon at a rapid speed at the Britannian Knightmares. Two were destroyed, with one damaged, while the other two opted to charge at him with their close quarters weapons.

Seeing the enemy was getting closer, he recalled the cannon and grabbed his shield with the left hand of his Knightmare, while the other hand grabbed the hilt of his sword.

 _"Try this you filthy Japanese!"_ The Britannian pilot yelled as he brought down his large baton like weapon. Naruto managed to block it thanks to his shield. He then pushed the shield forward, causing the offending Knightmare to be pushed back. Bring his shield to the side, he thrusted his sword forward and right into the cockpit of the Britannian Knightmare, before he violently ripped it out, causing the Knightmare to explode.

 _"Sir James!"_ The remaining operational Knightmare pilot yelled out, clearly the pilot Naruto had just killed was of high standing. Without thinking, the Britannian pilot charged Naruto, but this time it was a knife. Seeing the threat, Naruto once again brought his shield to the front, but this time he swiped it across, knowing the Knife out of the Britannian Knightmare's hand.

 _"Die."_ Naruto spoke as he slashed right the enemy Knightmare right through the cockpit, causing it to go up in flames. With the enemy destroyed, he proceeded to move on. What he didn't know however that one of the pilots survived and managed record everything.

 **With Britannian High Command:**

"This is outrageous! These weren't the casualties we had expected in the simulations!" A high officer stated as they received reports from the front. It was clear that the Japanese knew of the invasion and as such they had lost the element of surprise.

"Not only that, but we are getting reports of the Japanese possessing Knightmares." Another one spoke as he showed many recordings of unknown Knightmare's fighting back the Britannians.

"But those are our Knightmare's! How did the Japanese manage to steal our Knightmares?" Another one questioned. Clearly the Japanese knew more than they thought.

"Sir, we have an urgent report from a frontline Knightmare pilot. It's from Sir Jeremiah Gottwald!" A naval officer reported as he pressed a few buttons and the screen started to play the recoding of five Britannian Knightmares being trashed by a lone Knightmare. It wasn't a Britannian design Knightmare, but it was clearly superior.

"This is bad, if the Japanese have their own Knightmare's, then we have clearly miscalculated our invasion plans." An army officer reported as everyone nodded. However, they could do nothing more than to procced forward. If they cancelled the invasion now, they would return to the Homeland as disgraced soldiers. The thought that they could lose to a small island Nation did not sit well with them. Their invasion, which was thought to only last a few days, was going to take a while.

 **How was it? Good? Bad? I thought that with a month's warning, the Japanese could mount a more effective defense and with the allied Knightmare's in toe, they could hold on a bit longer. I hope this chapter was nice and I wouldn't mind some helpful reviews regarding bettering my story. Also, the pairing…hmmm…I am not sure, but it won't, but I am thinking of just having two girls. C.C. being one of them and the other is someone that I have yet to see a pairing of. Well, that's all! I hope you have a great day! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! How are you all doing? Good I hope! I have another chapter for this story and I have to say, I did not expect it to be this well received. I mean, I thought people would be put off by the time frame. Also, I have thought about the pairing and I am thinking of removing C.C. and adding someone that only one of the reviewers mentioned. Another thing, my Beta Reader is taking a break due to his school semester taking up most of his time. As such, I am looking for another Beta Reader or two. PM me if you are interested. Bye!**

Months have passed since the invasion of Japan and the Britannians had finally broken through the initial defenses and were able to secure some beaches and ports, however; major cities and strategic locations were still heavily defended. Not to mention that the unknown Knightmare force was completely handing them their asses. Wherever Britannian Knightmares went, those unknown Knightmares followed. It was as if they knew their movements!

Naruto had made it difficult for the Britannians to secure any major inroad into Japan. Having ordered his forces to contain the Britannians and continue harassing them. It was thanks to the spy network and the IB that they could stay one step ahead of Britannia. Plus, it helped when you were easily able to hack Britannian communication lines.

 _"Die you filthy Japanese!"_ Naruto ducked as the Britannian Knightmares fist flew over his, and slashed the Knightmare in half with his sword. Looking around, he could only see destroyed Britannian Knightmares. Nodding to himself, he pressed a few buttons.

"Romanov, status report." Naruto requested over the radio as he heard static before the voice of the Battalion Leader.

"Our losses are low right now, mostly wounded. However, the Japanese forces are crumbling and I hate to admit it, but we won't last without them." Romanov reported as Naruto hummed while looking at a map. The Japanese frontlines were being pushed back further and further and his own forces were simply not enough to hold back the onslaught.

"I see, then- "He was cut off as his second radio kicked in.

"Sir, we have some bad news." Naruto raised an eyebrow, what could be worse than this invasion.

"What is it?" Naruto demanded as he looked back to his monitors, more Britannian reinforcements were approaching.

"The Prime Minister is dead sir, Japan has surrendered unconditionally to Britannia." Naruto's eyes widened at that. Impossible! He had met with the man a few weeks into the war and the man wanted a do or die resistance! His anger built up as he slammed his fist into the side of his Knightmares cockpit.

"Dammit!" He yelled, across the map, Japanese frontlines began to crumble and overrun by the Britannians. Recomposing himself, he sighed.

"Romanov, gather all our forces, we are heading back home. Have our forces rendezvous at Niigate." He issued his command.

"But we can still fight!" Romanov countered, but Naruto shook his head.

"There's no point if we all end up dead. Like I ordered, rendezvous at Niigate. The submarines are waiting there." Naruto reaffirmed as the radio fell silent.

"Understood." Romanov stated before shutting off his radio. Naruto sighed, Romanov was a stubborn commander, always willing to fight to the end. Turning his Knightmare around, he began to make his way to Niigate.

 **A few days later:**

It was dusk as the rebel forces arrived at Niigate. The submarines were waiting and soon the loading operations began. Naruto stared on as the Knightmares were being loaded onto the submarines. His soldiers were all quite tried and from the looks on their faces, a bit shaken up. Regardless, there were almost no human casualties. There were wounded and Knightmares were lost, but most ejected before they were caught in the ensuing explosion.

"I don't like this…" Romanov stated as Naruto sighed.

"We have no other choice. With the Japanese surrendering to Britannia, it would have been a matter of time before our forces crumbled." Naruto countered as Romanov simply scoffed.

"Feels like we are running with our tail between our legs." Romanov said with a bit if anger before he headed off to the mess hall to grab something to eat. Naruto shook his head; the man was simply too stubborn for his own good.

 _"All hands to action stations! Britannian forces are closing in!"_ The overhead speakers blared though the vessel as men and women alike began to panic and started to make haste with their loading. Naruto meanwhile was quite shocked by this predicament. He hadn't expected the Britannian forces to move this fast and now they were heading his way. Even though they were mostly looking to crush any resistance, they would find him and his forces in their most vulnerable position. He quickly made it below deck to the command stations as everyone was busy monitoring the enemies approach.

"How long?" Naruto questioned as one of the officers turned to him.

"About an hour sir." The officer answered as Naruto cursed. What to do? What can he do? He can't use _those_ as the enemy's positions have not been marked and the fact that they are too close to the submarines, _those_ would be counter effective. Does he stand and fight? What to do.

"Me and 28 of my men will hold them back." A voice broke though the panicked crew of the ship. Everyone turned to the source of the voice to find a middle-aged man with an ushanka on his head. Naruto recognized the man.

 _"Ivan Panfilov, was a former Major General within the Red Army. He was in-charge of the 316_ _th_ _Rifle Division. He was an outspoken critic of the leadership in Moscow, that lead him to be dismissed."_ Naruto thought. Panfilov was one of the many he had broken out of prison and although Panfilov was no longer a Major General, he was still given a modest rank of Colonel.

"No, we are not leaving anyone behind." Naruto stated, but Panfilov didn't back down.

"With all due respect sir, the enemy will be upon us. Let me and my men hold them back while you all retreat. War requires sacrifice, without it, there can be no victory." Panfilov stated as Naruto thought over his words before he slowly nodded.

"Very well, know that you will all have died as heroes to the Motherland." Naruto stated. These men were willing to lay down their lives for others, for their comrades. With a final salute, Panfilov left to gather his men.

"Redouble our efforts, I want everything loaded and ready to go!" Naruto ordered as everyone nodded and rushed off to do their work, they would not let the sacrifice of their fell comrade's go in vain.

 **With the rearguard:**

Panfilov had gathered his 28 men and now waited for the Britannians. The wait was agonizing since they all knew that this would be their last stand. To hold the line and stall for their comrades.

"Men, switch into defensive mode." Panfilov ordered. One of the key difference that the captured Britannian Knightmares had was offensive and defensive modes. The defensive mode would shift the armor to the front of the Knightmare to maximize the frontal armor. That and it would increase the rate of fire on the main cannon armaments. However, the cost of increasing the cannon firing output was the sever drain on the energy since the cannons were integrated into the Knightmare.

The armor shifted from the rear and the sides and into the front, creating an almost slopped shield. The only things exposed were the fact spheres and the head of the Knightmare's, with their twin cannons fixed into forward position on each side.

"Here they come!" One of the pilots yelled as Britannian Knightmare's charged through the tree line. They opened fire at the Britannian Knightmares as they kept on coming.

"Hold the line men!" Panfilov shouted as enemy fire bounced off the front of their Knightmare's. They kept firing and firing as Britannian Knightmares kept charging through the field. Soon, the numbers were simply too many as they began to get surrounded. Since they were in defensive mode, their mobility was reduced greatly. One of the Britannian Knightmare shot slash Harken's right into the exposed back of one of the Knightmares.

"D-Dammit!" The Russian pilot yelled as his systems began to fail. Seeing that his Knightmare was going to explode, he charged right into the Britannian Pilot that had taken the shot at him.

"Dame you Britannian! For the Rodina!" The pilot yelled as he drove right into the Britannian Knightmare and exploded. The battle raged on as the 28 men were reduced in number one by one. Overall, they held the line for a good few hours as the Britannian pilots had begun to lose morale. They had lost more than 57 Knightmares already! Who was their enemy?

"D-Do not let up men! Death to Britannia!" Panfilov shouted out as his damaged Knightmare charged a group of incoming Britannian Knightmare's. His Knightmare, already damaged, was primed to explode. It was one of the features introduced to the captured Knightmare's. The Sakuradite of the Knightmare would be turned into a bomb. This was a feature only to be used when there was no point of retreat and capture was all but inevitable. It was designed to prevent the capture of a friendly Knightmare or the pilot and in some cases, both. Briefly, it was death before surrender.

"For the Rodina!" The pilots all yelled, fueled by adrenaline, they all charged forward, engaging their offensive modes, and proceeding to enter in a bloody close combat battle. They fought on and on, until their Knightmare's couldn't move due to the loss of limbs. Almost two hours had passed and the sheer ferocity of the defenders was starting to severely affect the morale of the Britannian pilots, but regardless, their commander kept sending more. At this point only 6 defenders were left, but almost two hours had passed.

 **With the Main Force:**

"Sir, all Knightmares, vehicles, and personnel are accounted for!" A naval officer reported as Naruto nodded, good, it seems like they were ready to go. Taking one last look at the battle that raged on, his hands tightened into fists.

"Do not blame yourself, they volunteered to stay behind." Romanov stated as he walked up, a frown on his face. Naruto however narrowed his eyes.

"That does not matter, I approved of their request. I failed them as a commander." Naruto countered as Romanov sighed. Naruto was still too naïve regarding war.

"Victory comes at sacrifice." Romanov stated as Naruto gritted his teeth and shot him a glare.

"You call this a victory? We failed, I failed. The Britannians have taken Japan, and we have lost many of our men. How can you call this a victory?" Naruto questioned, though even he knew that the goal was never to defend Japan, but over the few months he had developed that mentality. The thought that they could for once beat Britannia.

"We inflicted heavy damage upon the enemy, we made the Britannians pay for every inch of land. With us, the Japanese would have lost much earlier. Sometimes it's best to retreat and live to fight another day. We proved here that Britannia can be beaten and once our forces are ready, Britannia will pay for every crime it has committed." Romanov stated. He had seen much death during his time in the Red Army. He had seen his fellow comrades in arms fall one by one. Last ditch attacks and defenses were all too common during the war.

"They will pay…and it starts today." Naruto said as he turned around and headed below deck with Romanov following. They walked through the hallways of the submarine and soon reached the bridge of the vessel.

"Take us under, we are going home." Naruto ordered as he sat down on the Captain's chair with Romanov flanking his left and the Captain of the vessel flanking his right. The twin sister vessels started to descend further into the water as their stealth technology kicked in.

"Get me the weapons officers. Target all larger Britannian formations, strategic locations, key utilities such as power plants, food storages, highways, bridges and so on, and target the Britannian 2nd and 1st Pacific Fleets." Naruto ordered as the weapons officers nodded and started to identify the said targets. It didn't take them long to find and lock on to all targets.

"Targets have been identified and locked sir." One of the weapons officer stated as Naruto closed his eyes, this was his revenge on the Britannian for the loss of his fellow men and women.

"Launch Nimbus missiles at the utilities, launch Burst missiles at the large Britannian formations and at their targeted Fleets." Naruto ordered as everyone turned to him as if he had gone crazy.

"B-But sir, those two missiles have never big tested! And the simulations stated that the damage they would cause would be massive." One of the officer's voiced his opinion. While he was all for defeating Britannia, but using these horrific weapons to inflict needless suffering was just down right inhuman. Naruto opened his eyes and started stared right into the weapons officer eyes. The officer gulped and took a step back.

"Britannia is the enemy, they carry out cruel acts against people they conquer. Have you all learned nothing after the massacre at Kiev? Millions of civilians were slaughtered as the whole city was set ablaze after surrendering. Was that ethical? Where were the rules of engagement and war? War has no rules, there is nothing honorable about war, the honor lies in the cause you fight for. So, I order you; launch the Nimbus and Burst missiles." Naruto ordered as the officer gulped and nodded. Everyone knew about the massacre at Kiev. The city had surrendered to the advancing Britannian forces. They thought they were safe from annihilation, but they thought wrong. The Britannians surrounded the city and to make an example of it, started to ruthlessly bomb it to the ground. Millions of artillery shells, thousands of fire bombs and conventional weapons were dropped upon the city. Those who tried to escape were cut down by the perimeter forces that Britannia had set up around the city.

"Launch Nimbus!" The weapons officer shouted as he turned the key with his fellow officer and pressed the button. The missile bays opened and started to launch multiple missiles each heading to their designated targets.

"Launching Burst missiles!" They repeated a similar process, but this time much larger missiles were sent up and out of the sea and into the sky. With the task done, they waited. Watching the monitors and tracking each individual missile. A total of 41 Nimbus missiles and 6 Burst missiles were launched. The death toll would be massive and would also include Japanese. Naruto knew of that, but he would deny the Britannians the land they fought to gain. A Scorched Earth policy if you will. The Britannians found find nothing but ruins.

 **Outskirts of Tokyo, Britannian outpost:**

Sir Jeremiah Gottwald was once a Knight of Honor, one tasked to defend one of the wives of the Emperor, a job he had failed at. It was his greatest failure as he failed to protect the women he admired so much. After the death of Lady Marianne, he threw himself into the military life and when the invasion of Japan was announced, he wanted to take part in it. He wanted to take part in it in order to find the son and daughter of lady Marianne. He only hoped that he could find them before the fires of war claimed them. It was his only way to redeem himself. However, his search was put on hold as he was stationed in an outpost near Tokyo after his defeat at the hands of that unknown Knightmare.

 _"Who was that pilot? Better yet, was that a Japanese Knightmare?"_ Jeremiah thought, but his thoughts were broken as everyone was rushing to the command section of the outpost. Raising an eyebrow, he thought it was best to investigate, however he stopped as he heard the distinct sound of a missile in the distance.

 _"Must be fire support from the warships."_ He thought, but then it happened. An explosion in midair, followed by multiple bursts. The light was bright and temporally blinded Jeremiah, but after he had regained his sight, what he saw shook him to the core.

"W-What?" He muttered. The skyscrapers of Tokyo were now coming down and fall onto the Britannian forces below, but the worst part was the whole city was on fire. Buildings were reduced to rubble, Britannian infantry men had shrapnel all over their body and many of them hard parts of their body completely melted away. They screamed in agony as they tried to cry out for help.

"The Fleet!" He heard a fellow soldier shout out. Turning his attention to the sea, his eyes further widened. The once massive Fleet assembled in the Tokyo bay and near the shoreline was destroyed. Ships were capsizing, men floated on the water's surface; dead. All this devastation…what could have caused this? Was this a last ditch Japanese attack? Only later would he find out that the same attack was carried out multiple times.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto observed the monitors as the missiles reached their targets. Britannian communications were going wild with reports of the attacks. Their command structure was in complete and total chaos.

"You didn't have to do that; those missiles are valuable and would have been critical to our plans in the future." Romanov stated as Naruto only stared at the screen.

"We can always make more, even if in limited quantities, but with this attack, we have shown the Britannians that they will pay a heavy price for their crimes. This is only the beginning. Make no mistake, Britannia will fall and men like Panfilov and his 28 guardsmen proved that the sons and daughters of the motherland are willing to lay down their lives to end their tyranny and oppression." Naruto proclaimed as the men and women all nodded at that. Their confidence and morale boosted due to that little speech. With that said, the two submarines headed back home, carrying the future soldiers of a military that would bring about a revolution.

 **Near Tokyo:**

It all happened so fast. Britannia had invaded Japan, but the Japanese put up a valiant defense for more than eight months. However, it was all in vain as the Britannian force moved further inland, securing the island nation. After months of bloody fighting, the guns had fallen silent and now here he was, burning the body of the Prime Minister who had committed suicide. His best friend, who happens to be the son of the Prime Minister, seemed depressed. He assumed that it was due to his father's suicide. Seeing this, he frowned. This was all _that_ man's fault. First, he leaves him and his sister to die and now he invades a nation that did no wrong.

"I swear…" He started but was but off as a booming sound echoed throughout the skies. Everyone present turned to the source of the sound and could only spot multiple small sphere like bursts over Tokyo, along with the bay area and shoreline. They were almost blinding, but the sound they made was quite startling. Whatever it was, it was not good, at least for the Britannian forces.

 **Britannian Command:**

It was total chaos. One second everything seemed fine and the next it all went to hell. The 1st and 2nd Fleets were wiped out from the face of the planet. Ships capsized, soldiers were severely burned with hot molten pieces of shrapnel within them. The transports were also destroyed, dragging tens of thousands of soldiers to their salty grave. The force on land however were reporting much worse casualties. Some of the injuries were so severe that the medics did not know how to treat the soldiers, if there were any medics left alive. Hundreds of officers were KIA, along with thousands of soldiers. Vast numbers of Knightmare pilots were lost, along with valuable equipment.

The entire command structure was in chaos. The attacks had come out of nowhere and had caused a massive amount of damage. Was this some sort of last ditch attack by the Japanese? If so, what weapon was used? It seemed like a powerful air burst type of weapon, but it wasn't an ordinary air burst weapon. Whatever it was, it had cost the Britannian chain of command many lives, including experienced soldiers, officers, and commanders. This was a serious blow to the occupation force.

 **A few days later:**

The twin submarines finally reached port as they docked at the underground facility and began the process of unloading the equipment. Many were celebrating over their personal victories, while others stayed quiet, silently grieving over their fallen comrades. Many had lost something over the past months. Naruto stepped off the vessel and approached the many officers that were waiting for them. Prior to him leaving, he had assigned them all tasks. As he walked up to them, they all saluted. Raising his hand, he allowed them to all relax.

"Report." Naruto stated as they all nodded. One of the officers stepped up.

"Sir, we have established new outposts in the Siberian front, along with liberating a few local villages and small towns. Our forces can move with relative ease with these areas." The officer stated, handing Naruto a report. Seeing this, Naruto nodded. Then a second officer stepped up.

"Sir, due to Britannia being focused on the Japanese, we were able to carry out multiple attacks on Britannian facilities. By your orders, we secured Knightmare blueprints from Britannian military installations. Furthermore, we were able to free almost a thousand prisoners from multiple Britannian labor camps." The officer stated, handing in his own reports. Then, the third one stepped up.

"Sir, we have been able to secure vast supplies via raiding Britannian convoys, depots and such. Along with that, we have been able to successfully link with our branches in Moscow and Volgograd via metro tunnels left abandoned. However, there are still many miles of metro tunnels that have yet to be discovered due to there being no blueprints or layouts of them. At the very least, we can move our forces from St. Petersburg all the way to Volgograd right under the noses of the Britannians." The officer reported, handing him a file. Naruto nodded and turned to them all.

"Very good, you have all performed well in my absence. I am giving you all a week's leave, use it well." Naruto stated as the officers thanked him and with a salute they were gone. With that said and done, Naruto sighed. The most major achievement was the underground connection between the three major cities. Now, the rebel forces could move up and down the major cities with ease.

"Big Brother!" Naruto looked up from the reports and smiled. His two sisters were his light in the darkness. They were his everything. Natasha took him in a hug as she buried her head into his chest, smiling like a fool.

"Calm down Natasha, he's not going anywhere." Anastasia sighed as she grabbed her younger sister from her shirt and pulled her back. Natasha wiggled, trying to escape her sister.

"Your so mean!" She stated as Naruto simple laughed at the two. Sighing, he was happy that they were happy. Everything he did, it was for them.

"So, how are you?" Anastasia questioned as Naruto shook his head.

"We did damage, but Japan fell. The Britannians simply had more numbers, and even now as we speak, Britannia has already replaced its lost forces in Japan with fresh soldiers." Naruto answered. Anastasia hummed as she thought about the answer.

"Well, when you're an empire that controls more than half of the world, you need a massive military to enforce your might." Anastasia stated as Naruto nodded at that.

"Bah! All this is making my head hurt!" Natasha moaned out as Naruto chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"The only thing that doesn't make your head hurt is fighting." Naruto stated as she pouted and swatted his hand away.

"I wonder where she gets that from." Anastasia questioned sarcastically. Naruto merely chuckled nervously, it was most likely him she picked that trait from. However, the moment was interrupted as a crowed of rebel soldiers tried to hold back a small mob of people.

"This is a restricted area! Go back home!" A soldier shouted out as he tried to calm and send the crowd back home, but they didn't go.

"Where's my son?" An old woman questioned from the crowed. May others shouted out the same questions regarding family members, old fathers, mothers, sons and daughters calling out for their family member.

"This is a restricted area! Go back home!" The same soldier shouted out, trying to maintain order, but clearly failing as the crowed began to become more violent. Naruto frowned, but knew what he had to do. He started to head towards the crowd of distraught family members. Approaching the guards, he ordered them to step aside.

"It's the Commander!" Someone from the crowd shouted out as they all quitted down. They all waited with baited breaths as Naruto calmly walked up to the crowed of people, as the soldiers stepped aside, all looking at him, but at the ready should anything happen. Naruto himself looked around, looking at the faces of those who were waiting for their sons, daughters, fathers, or mothers.

"It is with great sorrow that I inform you all that…your family members will not be coming back." Naruto started as many people within the crowd's eyes widened. Some knew what he meant and simple began to break down, others still held on to hope of some kind, any kind.

"Is papa still on a mission?" A little girl questioned as Naruto almost lost his breath. He felt as if he was punched in the gut, his heart stabbed. He felt old, older than his age. All of this because of that child's question. The pure innocence of her question was lost to her, but not to him. He kneeled and motioned the child to come to him. The little girl timidly walked up to him and stood in front of him.

"What's your name?" Naruto questioned as she shyly looked at him, he was an imposing man.

"A-Agniya." She answered as shyly as Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Agniya, your papa…your papa has gone somewhere far away. A place that will not allow him to return…" Naruto started as she looked at him confusedly.

"Papa's…not coming back?" She questioned as tears started to form at the edges of her eyes.

"No…your papa's not coming back…" Naruto answered as the dame broke. Tears began to roll down her eyes as the child cried. For Naruto, it was as if his very heart was ripped out of his chest. He quickly hugged the child as she cried on his shoulder. He had created an orphan.

"P-Papa promised he would come b-back!" She cried out as Naruto tried to comfort her.

"Your papa was a brave man. He fought for his friends, his nation, his family and most importantly, you. He is a hero and hero's never die. He may be gone, but he will always be looking after you. You may not see him, but he is there. He will always be there." Naruto said as the child looked at him with snot and tears rolling done her face.

"R-Really?" She questioned as Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Really." He answered as the girl sniffed and cleaned her face up slightly and smiled slight. Her papa would always be with her. Naruto ordered one of his soldiers to take the girl to an underground orphanage. He then turned his attention to the crowed of people, many of whom were already crying.

"I know this is hard on you all, but…your sons, your daughters, fathers and mothers did not sacrifice their lives in vain. They all fought to their last breath, fighting to protect their fellow comrades, fighting to protect you. The committed the ultimate sacrifice for the Motherland and they shall be honored as heroes, as defenders of the Rebellion and the champions of the Motherland. Remember their names, remember their voices for the world won't. It is our duty to keep the memory of them alive, lest we forget." Naruto stated with confidence. The crowed of people generally agreed, and with uplifted sprits, strived to make one thing possible.

"We'll make those Britannians pay!" Someone from the crowd shouted out as the others joined in.

"Death to Britannia!" The chanting started out as a few voices, but soon, it grew to encompass the whole crowd. It didn't take long for the crowd to leave, heading home, others to volunteer their services. Naruto could only look on at the empty spot where the child was.

"What's wrong?" Romanov's voice broke him out of his thoughts, but he still stared at the spot.

"Romanov…do you know the difference between a soldier and a commander?" Naruto questioned as Romanov stood quiet. He was only a soldier during the Great Patriotic War (going to call the War between Britannia and the many Russian States the Great Patriotic War), only recently he was given command of his own forces. Taking his silence as a no, Naruto sighed.

"Soldiering has one great trap: to be a good soldier you must love the army. To be a good commander, you must be willing to order the death of the thing you love. We do not fear our death, you and me. But there comes a time…We are never quite prepared for so many to die. Oh, we do expect the occasional empty chair. A salute to fallen comrades. But this war goes on and on and the men and women die and the price gets ever higher. We are prepared to lose some of us, but we are never prepared to lose all of us. And there is the great trap. When you attack, you mustn't hold anything back. You must commit yourself totally." Naruto stated as he closed his eyes, allowing the effects of his words to sink in.

"Burden of Command, hmm? Romanov questioned as Naruto nodded and started to walk, his sisters catching up to him.

"They think that Commanders and Generals have it easy, but that is not the case. Every soldier died that day was on my orders, every orphan created was on my order, every widow created was on my orders, each one of those soldiers had family, family who will never see them again. All on my orders, that goes for the enemy soldiers as well. Who knows how many soldiers I ordered the deaths of…" Naruto questioned himself. Such was the life, the burden of Command.

"That is what separates the good commanders from the bad ones, and you Naruto are a good one. A bad commander isn't defined as someone fighting on the side of evil, but rather how he treats his soldiers. A good one cares about those under his command." Romanov stated. From his experience, commanders were all too happy to throw away the lives of their fellow soldiers.

"Be that as maybe, but mark my word, the path ahead will be that of blood. No one will be safe, not even me." Naruto stated as he left with his sisters, allowing Romanov to think over what Naruto had just said.

 _"A path of blood…I've already walked that path once, I'll just have to walk it again…"_ Romanov thought, thinking back to his past. He was once part of a division that consisted of Defenders of the Revolution and there were plenty of those divisions in the past. The sheer brutality he had seen during his time in those divisions would have driven any man mad, it had driven quite a few. The fighting was just too brutal, with the supply shortages, men and women were often called upon to serve with what they had, most had nothing. The survival rate was depressingly low, merely a four percent chance of survival through the first few weeks. In fact, out of the thirty of those divisions, twenty-nine were destroyed, no survivors. Even the last surviving division had suffered heavy losses. From 20,000 men, only about a thousand were now alive. He had walked the path of blood before for his country, if he must do it again, so be it.

"Ah, Captain?" A soldier questioned, breaking Romanov from his thoughts, turning to the soldier, he raised an eyebrow. The soldier had some files in his hands.

"What's this?" Romanov questioned, thought he had a sense of dread building up.

"Uh, during the attack on Britannia, we lost almost 80% of our stock of Nimbus and Burst Missiles, this file contains paper work to replenish the stocks. We just need to go through the proper channels." The soldier stated as Romanov sighed. The Nimbus and Burst were their trump cards and even though they had most likely inflicted massive losses on the Britannians, he still wished that Naruto would have held onto them until the uprising. He was sure that Naruto knew that only a few missiles could be produced, in fact, only 5 of each were buildable within two years or so. They were an underground fighting force, not some superpower with an endless number of factories.

"Fine, give me that." Romanov ordered as he grabbed the file and walked away, the sooner he gets started on this paperwork, the better.

 **How was it? Good? Bad? Leave a review or two! Once again, if you want to be a Beta Reader, PM me, I could use one right about now. I am myself am short on time due to college, hell, I am reading some short stories for my English class. With that said, have a great day! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo! How are you all doing? I know, I am super late with updating this, but you know, Thanksgiving, holidays, papers, working of the NarutoXStarWars story and so on. However, this story is by no means dead, it just takes a while to update it, also, this story is not beta read, so expect mistakes…lots of them. Well, I guess this will be all for today. The next fic to be update with most likely be A Galaxy Far Far Away (reboot). Followed by The Untold Prophecy.**

 **Months later:**

It was as he had predicated. With the heavy losses suffered in the conquest of Japan, Britannia had to redeploy forces from other Areas to Japan, now dubbed Area 11. This however did mean that unrest was becoming a serious problem in Areas that soldiers were being pulled from. Such as Area 5, where a vast number Britannian forces were pulled away and redeployed to Area 11 as part of the occupation forces. This meant that subversive elements could now move more freely, thus leading to unrest.

The second problem the Britannian's face was the fact that the two Pacific Fleets were destroyed. This meant that Britannia's dominance in the Pacific was all but gone, thus forcing them to split the Atlantic Fleet. This in turn caused the Atlantic to be more vulnerable. This redeployment of the Atlantic navy led to the E.U. to grow bold, launching an offensive in North Africa and launching a naval campaign in the Atlantic.

All these events were seriously hampering Britannia's ability to hold on to its territories, but even now, the Britannian's could hold on. This proved how established the supply lines were, even after the loss of the Pacific Fleets.

"Soon…" Naruto whispered to himself as he typed away on a computer. Currently, he was dressed in a Britannian soldiers uniform that he had been able to steal from a drunk Britannian soldier. He scoffed at that. The Britannian's were so relaxed that they didn't care of their soldiers were drunk on duty, no professionalism. Once he had acquired the uniform, he had killed the said soldier and had used his ability and infiltrated the base. Once he was in, he could simply walk around freely as no one stopped to questions another's identity.

"Excuse, but are you authorized to be here?" He crushed as he turned to find a young woman, around his age, standing in the door way in a white lab coat. She had blue eyes like his and her hair was of indigo color. If Naruto was being honest with himself, she looked quite beautiful in his eyes.

"Uh, yes, I have authorization." Naruto answered, though it was clear that he was a bit nervous. He hadn't thought this far, nor had he planned to be caught. The woman narrowed her eyes at him, wondering if he was telling the truth, but in the end, she nodded, thought slowly as she turned around and left. Once she was gone, Naruto sighed. Turning back around, he pulled out the hard drive he had hooked up with the computer before he turned back around, but he was suddenly tackled to the ground by the women in the white lab coat.

"I don't think you have the authorization." She stated as Naruto growled and quickly kicked her legs, causing her to fall and allowing him to roll out of the way.

 _"Dame, I can't use my ability with a witness."_ Naruto thought. He would have to fight his way out of this one since the woman in the white lab coat wasn't your average scientist or researcher.

"Look, if you just give yourself in peacefully, I am sure the courts will be lenient." The woman offered sincerely as Naruto scoffed.

"I'm a Russian Rebel. You know what they do to captured Rebels? They execute them. The courts just put up with that farce of a trial." Naruto countered as the woman flinched slightly at his response.

"T-That's not true! The system ensures that proper judgment is handed out!" She responded as Naruto frowned. How much did she believe in the system?

"A system that only benefits its creators is not a system that should be used to pass judgment. I won't surrender. I'll fight till my people are free from Britannian's tyranny!" Naruto shouted as he charged forward, through a punch as the woman dodged his attack, but found herself gasping for air as Naruto's knee found its target. She quickly found herself on her knees, gasping for air. Naruto saw that she was down for the count began to leave before he threw her a glance.

"If you think that the system is equal to all, then you should talk a walk in one of the old cities. Orphans run around, looking for food. The old lay dying, forgotten to the world. The people of this land suffer, so your great Britannia can maintain its wealth and power." With that, Naruto ran off, leaving behind a few words of wisdom. The female researcher began to stand up, thought her stomach was still in pain.

"F-For…a few?" She questioned herself. She had need been a student not that long ago and she was a new researcher in the R&D department. She was born in an average Britannian family, instilled with Britannian traditions and values. Told how justice was blind to no know, but now she was told that justice was blind, very blind.

 **A Few Days Later:**

"Sir, the new supply rout has been secured. Movement for our forces should be easier and safer now." An Officer reported as Naruto read over the reports. Over the past months, their ranks began to swell as increasingly volunteered to fight. This was good, they needed more soldiers, but they could not house all of them, let alone arm them all.

"Good." Naruto responded as he kept reading the files as the Officer saluted before heading out. His forces had control of many rural villages and areas within Russia that Britannia saw useless to conquer. This meant that his forces could train they're without fear of an attack. Not only that, but the harsh cold environment would create disciplined soldiers that would almost be self-reliant on the battlefield. While the official doctrine of the Proletariat was centered around well-trained soldiers and numbers, it was a fact that many time's their smaller units would be cut off from the HQ or the main force. Should that ever happen, then each soldier would need to be self-reliant and that required extremely well-developed survival skills. And what better place to get those skills then the freezing Russian tundra?

"I should really get some sleep." He said to himself as he yawned. He had been working all night, formulating battle plans, going over Britannian tactics, strategy and so on and so forth. The clock was ticking as the single largest operation his group was going to conducted grew closer and closer.

 _"Operation Hammer eh?"_ He thought. Operation Hammer was what his band of rebels had trained for. Operation Hammer consisted of three phases. First phase would consist of small minor attacks on military bases located in South-Eastern Russia. These coordinated attacks would give the illusion that a large-scale rebel operation was being carried out in the South. While the Britannian forces moved their forces to aid the bases in the South, the main rebel force would besiege the city of St. Petersburg and take control of it. The third stage was to find and hold high value targets as hostages.

 _"The Britannian's thing they are so smart, well, I don't think it's smart to put all your high value targets in one location in a hostile environment."_ Naruto thought as he stared at the map. Soon, a new revolution would wash away the oppresses and pave the way for the liberation of his nation.

 _"However…"_ Naruto thought as he stared at the map. His organization was the largest of its kind in the Area, but, there were smaller groups of resistance not affiliated with his across the former Soviet State. Rebels from Ukraine, and all the way to Central Asia resisted Britannian Rule. However, unlike him, they only seek to gain independence for their ethic people. This sense of regional nationalism had to be crushed if he was to unify all the former states of the Soviet Union.

 _"They will either submit or be crushed."_ He thought as he went over some documents. He wasn't a fool. Choosing to become a democracy in a world where three superpowers looked ready to attack was foolish. No, his rule would ensure the survival of the Independent state, by any means, even if he had to root out enemies and oppositions that might threaten the security of his nation. With everything done with, he left for home. He hadn't seen his sisters in a while and he was sure he would be hearing a handful from the two.

 **The next day:**

The next day came soon as Naruto walked through the old city. The rubble was still there, along with the toppled buildings, abandoned stores, cars, and so on. That, and nature was reclaiming the city, as evident with the growth of tress, grass and so on. The city was more or less devoid of human life, other then a few who still lived in make-shift homes.

 _"What's this?"_ Naruto thought as he ducked behind some rubble and peaked to find a group of Britannians, soldiers and doctors from what he could tell. From the looks of it, they were providing medical assistance for some of the residences of the old city.

"You don't have to hide, they won't hurt you." Someone spoke from behind him as he turned to find that same female worker he had run into during his run days ago, and it seemed like she didn't recognize him due to his cloths.

"I don't trust the Britannians." Naruto answered as he looked down to the few who were taking the medical assistance. The woman frowned slightly at his response.

"We are simply here to provide assistance for the people here. After all, living in these conditions is harsh." The researcher stated as Naruto turned to look at her with a glare. How dare she?

"And who do you think put these people in such conditions? Who do you think destroyed this great city? Left its people to die in the rubble? Britannia brings nothing but pain and suffering where it goes." Naruto spat out, his hatred for Britannia growing by the second. How dare this Britannian preach about helping, when they themselves brought the suffering?

"I know what Britannian has done…I know that the war has caused many to suffer, but that does not mean I will stop helping people. I will help them, regardless of what I am told." The researcher responded as Naruto looked at her, as if he was studying her very soul.

"You're not Britannian." He stated as the researcher blinked at that.

"What?" She questioned as Naruto stepped closer to her, narrowing his eyes. This caused the female to blush a bit at the proximity of the blond, who was quite handsome.

"You are not of Britannian decent." Naruto pressed further. The female finally understood what he meant.

"No…I'm partially of European and Russian decent…" She answered as Naruto back up a bit as he started to leave.

"So, you betrayed your lineage and sided with the Britannians? Such a waste. Your potential is wasted on Britannia, a nation that oppress your homeland, and wages war with the other." Naruto spoke as he walked on.

"I did not betray my lineage!" She yelled as Naruto shook his head and slight looked back at her with cold blue eyes.

"Anyone who so much as works for the Britannians willingly has betrayed their lineage." He responded as he walked on, leaving the Britannian researcher to her thoughts. Did she really betray her lineage for Britannia? She didn't know, but it was safe to say that the idea would float in her head.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto was not in a great mood as he made his way back to base. Along the way, soldiers saluted him as he walked past them through the large metro tunnels. The metro stations were really the key transport lanes used by the rebels to transport troops and equipment, along with resources between the many old cities. It was the safest way and he had ensured they were heavily fortified incase if they were ever compromised.

"Sir!" He heard as he turned around to find an intelligence officer running up to him. The officer took in air greedily as he calmed down from his long run. Naruto waited for him with a raised eyebrow, what was this all about?

"Sir, you might want to take a look at this." The officer requested as he handed Naruto a file. Naruto quickly took hold of it and began to flip through the pages. As he did so, he frowned.

"Is this true?" Naruto questioned as the intelligence officer nodded. Naruto quickly thanked him and dismissed the officer as he changed his destination to the command center.

 **A few minutes later:**

Naruto quickly entered the command center as the many different officers worked on their post. With his arrival, they quickly stood up and saluted him as Naruto walked past them and to the pain table.

"Listen up." Naruto called out, getting everyone's attention as they all maneuvered to the large table, which was located a few feet's away from wall of different sized screens.

"A Britannian convoy is going to pass thought the Nevsky Prospekt. This means they will be passing through the old Moscow Railway Station, one of the entry points to our tunnel network." Naruto started, with already a few of the people frowning at that. Had the Britannian's already discovered their base of operations? Naruto however put those thoughts to rest.

"No, they have not discovered our base of operations, however, the fact remains that a Britannian convoy will use the Nevsky Prospekt to head to the new city." Naruto stated, confusing many. Why would the Britannian send convoy though the old city? Why not the use the many highways that they build?

"You all most we wondering, why? Well, this is no ordinary convoy. From what the Intelligence Bureau has gathered, this Britannian convoy is transporting a high value prisoner. In-fact, it is such a secret, that not even the Britannian military is informed of this convoy." Naruto stated as many laughed at that. A Britannian convoy not escorted? They were begging to be attacked.

"So, we are to attack this convoy?" One of the officers questioned as Naruto nodded as he pressed a few buttons as the screens lit up with the map of the city.

"Correct. However, we will ambush the convoy along the avenue. The Nevsky Prospekt has remained more or less intact, being spared from much of the bombings during the war. As such the large avenue lacks rubble, but, this also means that most of the buildings are still standing and can be used for firing positions." Naruto stated as be began to mark out positions.

"The ambush will be simple, group A will attack the front of the convoy, naturally, the first response of the enemy convoy will be to fall back. Once the Britannian's began to fall back, group B will detonate the charges located in the buildings on both the left and the right. This will block off the retreat, leaving them no choice but to push forward." Naruto drew out the plan as he marked the areas he wanted his forces to be positioned at and where the explosives were to be set.

"The Britannian convoy has no Knightmare's to support it, giving the nature of the city and the secrecy around the convoy, so expect armored fighting vehicles and heavy tanks. As such, we will respond by using anti-armor weapons and mines. No Knightmare's." Naruto stated, no need to expose the Britannians to the fact that rebels had Knightmare's in their ranks in the old city.

"After all hostile elements are destroyed, close in on this transport, do not fire on it. Whoever the prisoner is, they seem highly valuable for the Britannian's. Understood?" Naruto questioned as everyone nodded, with the plan set, orders began to be issued out as the base was set on full alert. Soldiers quickly went to the armory, arming themselves as they were assigned their positions, meanwhile, chargers were set on the buildings to ensure they would fall into the street and block the path to retreat for the enemy.

"Who do you think the prisoner is?" Romanov questioned as he walked up to Naruto, who hummed.

"No clue. The Britannian's are quite tight lipped about the prisoner." Naruto answered as the two walked though the base, soldiers rushing past them.

"Dame, this is defiantly not the standard protocol for the Britannian's." Romanov stated. As one of the key figures of the Rebellion, it was his job to know the Britannian command structure like the back of his hand. He had studied the Britannian military doctrine, their command structures, the different command protocols and so on.

"Yes, which is why we must…take the prisoner from the Britannians hand." Naruto said with a smirk, as if he was doing Britannia a favor. Romanov chuckled as the two reached the surface via a metro tunnel. Naruto took a deep breath as the sky was quite cloudy and the air was slightly cold.

"I guess winter's coming soon." Romanov spoke as Naruto nodded at that. The winter would only help in their cause. As the two got into position, a tall building at the end of the road, they inspected the road the Britannian convoy would come down from.

"Sir!" Naruto turned as a soldiered walked in, a report in his hand. Naruto quickly grabbed it and proceeded to read it. He quickly read the report and handed it to Romanov, who began to read it as well. Naruto meanwhile turned to the soldier.

"Are our forces in position?" Naruto questioned as the soldier nodded.

"Good, on my command begin phase 1 of the plan." Naruto ordered as the soldier quickly rushed back to his post, not wanting to fail his commander. Romanov shut the file and turned his focus back on the large road as an unmarked Britannian tank turned the corner.

"Here they come." He commented as Naruto nodded and paid close attention.

 **Unknown Location:**

"So, you have her secured?" A blond boy, about 3' 11, questioned the man in the video. The man being a high standing officer within the Britannian military.

 _"Yes, Directorate. We located her a few days ago and successfully captured her."_ The man answered with a slight bow as the blond boy nodded at the answer.

"And have you used the rout I instructed to do so?" The boy questioned as the officer nodded.

 _"Yes. However, while I know that this might be kept a secret from the military and the public, I do not feel comfortable going through the old city. Intelligence did suggest that their might be a small force of rebels here."_ The officer voiced his concern as the boy waved him off.

"A little band of rabid animals is of no concern. Your forces should be quite capable of handling them." The boy stated as the officer nodded, however, the connection was briefly interpreted as the vehicle the officer was on rocked a bit.

 _"What's going on?"_ The officer questioned the driver as bullets started to pepper the vehicle.

 _"We are under -!"_ The driver didn't get to finish as the vehicle went up in flames, thus cutting the transmission. The blond boy frowned, this was not what he had expected. The boy calmed himself as he turned and left, there would be another time to capture her.

 **With the Convoy:**

"Back it up dammit!" The only other commanding officer yelled as the convoy began to pull back, however, explosions set at the base of the buildings flanking the street caused the buildings to come crashing down at the infantry and the IFV's that tried to retreat, cutting their path of escape off.

"Get an RPG over here!" A rebel soldier yelled as a comrade of his quickly ran to his location before he aimed the RPG towards a tank and fired it. The rocket-propelled grade quickly pierced through the tanks hull, exploding inside of the tank.

"We're surrounded!" A Britannian soldier shouted as the rebels quickly encircled the trapped Britannian convoy. As they were, they quickly took positions behind the destroyed tanks and IFV's. Then, the rebels ceased their attack and a moment of silence came to the battlefield. The few remaining Britannian soldiers peaked over to see the rebels, their weapons at the ready.

"Why did they stop?" A Britannian soldier questioned his fellow comrade in arms as they stared at the rebels.

 _"Attention all remaining Britannian soldiers, lay down your arms and surrender, your path of retreat is cut off, your commanding officers are dead, and you face utter destruction. Surrender!"_ A voice blurred through the radio as the Britannian soldiers looked to one another. The voice was right. There was a about 20 of them remaining, inside the home turf of the rebels. One by one, the Britannian's laid down their weapons and raised their hands, surrendering to the rebels, who quickly restrained them and dragged them off, while a few secured the transport carrying the prisoner.

"Open it up." One of the rebel officer commanded his squad who quickly began to open the back of the transport and made sure that there was no Britannian soldiers inside.

"What the hell?" One of the rebels spoke as the officer raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" The officer questioned as the rebel soldier pointed into the transport.

"I see no prisoner, only some kind of large capsule device." The soldier answered as the officer frowned and radioed command for further instruction.

"Open it." The officer turned to find Naruto, who was flanked by Romanov to his right, standing before him.

"But sir, we don't know what the device is. For all we know, it could be a bomb." The officer responded. Naruto shook his head.

"No, why would the Britannian's transport a bomb? Hidden from the military? It make's no sense what so ever. So, I will say it again; open the capsule." Naruto ordered as he began to walk towards the Capsule with Romanov following. The rebel quickly ordered his men to open the Capsule.

"How the fuck do they expect up to open this dame thing?" One of the rebel soldier questioned his comrade as they stared at the device. His comrade shrugged as he smacked the butt of his rifle to the capsule.

"Maybe if we hit it enough times…" He commented, only to earn a sigh from his comrade.

"Stop it you fool. Maybe we should try and find a release mechanism?" The first rebel spoke as they looked around the capsule.

"You mean like this?" One of the questioned as he pulled a lever, causing smoke to be released from the capsule before it opened up to revel a…green haired female?

"What the fuck?" One of the rebels questioned as they stared at the female, who wore a straitjacket to restrict her movement. Naruto's eyes widened as looked at the female.

 _"Why was so captured by Britannia? Could it be because of her…power?"_ Naruto questioned himself as he ordered the female to be taken to a secure location underground. Once she was awake, he would have his answers.

"From your reaction, it seems like know her." Romanov questioned Naruto, who nodded in turn.

"Yes, she was the one who gave me my…abilities." Naruto answered as Romanov raised an eyebrow as a frown formed on his face. Why did she grant or rather give such abilities? For what reason? Romanov knew that all power came at a price.

"Then we best be cautious. Who knows what her motives are." Romanov stated as the two began to head back as the rest of the rebels began to gather whatever weapons, supplies, and other equipment from the Britannian convoy. All that was left were the carcasses of fallen Britannian soldiers and vehicles.

 **Area 11:**

Area 11, formally known as Japan, was now under Britannian control. However, it wasn't the type of control the Britannian's had expected. While the Britannian's had control of the coastline and major cities, they had almost no control in the more mountainous regions of the nation, and it didn't help that their invasion force suffered heavy losses, including Knightmare's and battle-hardened pilots. This meant that Britannian was only left with a few thousand Knightmare's, due to the fact that they deployed most of their Knightmare force in the invasion of Japan, expecting for a quick victory, but a vast majority of that force was wiped out in the invasion and the final attack.

To further complicate things, the few thousand Knightmare's were spread to thin. They had to be evenly deploy them in the different Areas of the Britannian Empire to keep unrest down. In-fact, many Areas were already starting to become to troublesome as resistance groups began to grow bolder by the day. This in turn meant that less Knightmare's were being used to occupy Area 11.

"We just lost a whole battalion of soldiers to a bunch of resistance fighters. We need Knightmare's dammit!" An officer slammed his fist as he stared at the map. A few days ago, they had tired to launch an offensive to secure the mountain range near Tokyo. It was a massive failure and Japanese resistance groups, majority of which consisted of former military personals of the Japanese army who refused to surrender. With a lack of Knightmare's, the Britannian military was left to face a foe who knew the mountains like the back of their hands.

"We asked the homeland, but…" Another one started as everyone looked grimly. The homeland had denied their request, stating that other Areas required the Knightmare's urgently, leaving the army to fight a bloody and brutal campaign in the Japanese mountain.

"Our military might is nothing without our Knightmare's…" One of the officers admitted in defeat. For all their might, the Britannian military was weak. They had come to relay on the Knightmare's to do all the heavy lifting, pushing all other conventional forces to the side, even the infantry had become nothing more then a support unit, everything had become a support unit, with the Knightmare become a main force with the military.

"Britannia survived for hundreds of years not because of Knightmare's." Someone spoke up as they all turned to face one young officer started.

"Sir Jeremiah Gottwald?" One of them spoke as Jeremiah stared at them with a frown.

"For centuries are great empire has survived and expanded. There were no such things as Knightmare's in the past, no great weapons. Only a man, his rifle, and his fellow comrades at his side. Our overreliance on Knightmare's has shown us our flaws, and it is time we fix these flaws. Starting from now, I will restructure our command structure to ensure our loses remain minimally, while we inflict massive loses to the enemy." Jeremiah stated as all officers nodded at that. The army had grown lax and lazy. It was high time they improved themselves. Invading a nation was easy, but occupying it was the true test. This would be their baptism through fire.

 **How was it? Good? Bad? I hope it was good. Leave a review and your thoughts on this. Now for the pairings…all I will say is C.C. is in it as you guys really really didn't want her out. So, she is in it. I might limit Naruto's harem to two women or three tops. I already know who the second women might be, but the third? Don't know yet. So with a that said, I bid you all a great day! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! How are you all doing? Good I hope! Now, I know that I have been away from quite a while, work and the new semester has kept me busy lately. Now, here is the run down. Tomorrow, hopefully the new chapter of the Untold Prophecy will go up, then will be the reboot of a galaxy far far away. After that it will most likely be silent love and repeat I guess. I might release a one shot here and there. Oh, and this is not beta'ed, still looking for one as the one I have right now is only for Untold Prophecy. So if you wanna sign up for this story, send me a PM. Hope you all enjoy it, bye!**

C.C. has seen many things, after all, she was a witch that was almost 700 years old. Having been born during the early 1220's. Granted that she had missed the era of some infamous legends, such as Alexander the Great or Sun Tzu, she had still seen much. She was immortal, but killable. Something she found ironic since people like Alexander the Great were mortals, but are all but immortal, considering how to this day they are remembered, their exploits known everywhere. Moving on, she had seen nations rise and fall, Empires built and destroyed. Wars, poverty, death, destruction, suffering. She had seen it all and as such she felt nothing. Not even the death of millions could make her flinch. Why should it? She had seen millions killed for petty things.

"Who are you?" She heard a voice as she looked up to find that blond boy, now a young man, looking at her with his cold calculating eyes, eyes she had seen once, a long time ago.

"And who are you?" She responded with a slight smirk, playing her old game. The blond before her didn't even react as he sat down across her. C.C. looked around her cell, which was just really a large room with only a table in the center and a few chairs.

"Why did the Britannians capture you?" The blond questioned as C.C. raised an eyebrow. Seems like it would be hard getting under his skin.

"And why do you think I will simply answer?" She questioned him, wondering what he would say next. What his response was.

"A Britannian military convoy, going through the old city, filled with rebels no less, and without protection from the military itself. You must be a valuable target if Britannian wanted to transport you in secret. Now they question is; why?" He questioned as C.C. hummed.

"I wonder that too. Why would the Britannians want from an old witch like me?" She questioned with a small smile as the blond's eyes further narrowed.

"I think I know why." The blond stated as his eyes flashed a red sigil, one with C.C. was quite familiar with, and now she did remember giving Geass to a kid a few years back.

"So, you're that child?" She questioned as the blond nodded.

"Yes. I was the one you gave these powers all those years ago." He stated as C.C. got a better look at the now young man. There was something about him that made him that she couldn't quit pin down, until she realized it.

"You are not Russian, are you?" She questioned as the blond nodded.

"I do not know from which nations my parents were from, but I assumed it was Japan and one of the European nations." He answered as she nodded.

"A fair conclusion, given your features." She stated, looking at his blond hair and blue eyes. He looked more European then Japanese, but she could see his Japanese features too.

"Now then, who are you?" The blond questioned again, this time with C.C. sighing in response.

"My name is C.C." She stated as the blond raised an eyebrow.

"C.C.? That's quite the name you have." The blond stated as the green haired witch rolled her eyes.

"Would you at least mind telling me your name?" She questioned, waiting for a response.

"Naruto, just Naruto." Naruto answered, causing her to raise an eyebrow. It seemed like he was an orphan, nothing she has not seen before. However, before she could talk, there was a knock on the door to the right.

"Enter." Naruto spoke as the door opened to revel an intelligence officer, who quickly saluted.

"Sir, our forces are in position. They await your command." The officer reported as Naruto nodded.

"Good, return back to your post." Naruto ordered as the officer nodded and turned right back and out of the room, leaving Naruto and C.C. alone.

"Your command?" C.C. questioned, wondering what exactly was going on here. She was captured by the Order and now she found herself in an unknown location in Russia.

"My command to oust the Britannian invaders from these lands." Naruto answered as C.C. didn't show the desired emotion that Naruto wanted to see; surprise or even shock.

"You don't seem surprised." He questioned. In response, C.C. just yawned.

"I have seen many empires, and nations rise and fall. Too see the Britannian's driven out wouldn't be a surprise, after all, no power lasts forever." C.C. stated as Naruto hummed.

"Then, what will you do in the coming war?" Naruto questioned as C.C. shrugged her shoulders.

"That would depend on you, no? If you let me go, I'll be on my way, going around the world. If you keep me prisoner, then so be it." C.C. answered as Naruto tried to catch any hints of deception, but found known, causing him to sigh.

"Then you are freed." Naruto answered, causing C.C. to be surprised by his decision. Given her history and her abilities to grant powers, many kept her as a prisoner or kept her close in-order to benefit for themselves.

"Why?" She questioned, she needed to know why this man was willing to let such an important individual just go free.

"I have no reason to give you. Your abilities might be of use, but to be frank, no one suffer the cruse those powers grant. If I must, I alone will shoulder the cruse of this power. That, and I get the feeling you don't just hand out powers to anyone." Naruto answered, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"What if I have important information regarding the Britannians?" She questioned as Naruto chuckled slightly.

"There's nothing you know, that I do not know. You see, unlike other nations, who's intelligence branches are quite small, given that they only have a singular enemy, the intelligence branch that I established must face many enemies. As such, it is quite large, and capably of getting information from the Homeland itself without being compromised." Naruto responded as C.C. hummed. She was quite impressed with the size and scale he had just described, and it was true that the world powers had a singular enemy. The E.U.'s enemy was Britannia; Britannia's enemy was the E.U., leaving the areas they conquered to be maintained by local authority or military force. While the Chinese Federation remained quite neutral in world affairs. This meant that small intelligence agencies were developed to counter the others. There did not exist a single branch that can gather intelligence against all nations at once, that is, other than this rebel cells.

"Then you indeed must have a large intelligence network, most likely one of the first things you did." C.C. commented as Naruto nodded.

"Knowledge is power. With it, any foe can be defeated." Naruto simply stated as he walked towards the door and opened it, allowing C.C. to leave. Which she was did.

"We will meet again, Naruto." C.C. stated as she walked out the door, where Naruto signaled a guard to escort her out of the base. Once she was out of his sight, Naruto sighed. Quickly, he made his way to the command center of the base, where he was greeted by salutes.

"At ease." Naruto ordered as he observed the screen before him

"Where is Romanov?" Naruto questioned his staff as he read some documents.

"Right here." He heard Romanovs voice as he turned to find him walking in.

"Right on time." Naruto stated as he turned his attention back to the large screen before him, showing various bases, cities, locations of his rebel cells and such and what not.

"Are all forces in position?" Romanov questioned as Naruto nodded.

"The 1th Knight's Guard Army is on standby, while Storm Battalions 1 through 8 are in position and awaiting command. Companies 1 through 5 are also in position." Naruto stated as Romanov nodded. A few months ago, Naruto had ordered the formation of a Guards Army and as such, the 1st Knightmare Guard Army was formed, an army consisting of almost a thousand Knightmare's.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Romanov questioned as Naruto nodded

"Right, begin the operation." Naruto ordered as the command center quickly descended into chatter. Others were being given out, radio's being operated back and forth, and various orders being sent out all at once.

 **Volgograd:**

Volgograd was once called Stalingrad, named after Stalin himself, and glorified during the Great Patriotic War against the E.U. during the battle of Stalingrad, where the technological superior European war machine was brought to a halt and driven out, but that is a story for another time. Located a few miles east from Volgograd was the Britannian garrison, a large Britannian garrison at that too.

"Man, I wish I was deployed in Area 11." One of the Britannian soldiers stated as his comrade sighed.

"No, you wish you weren't. Area 11 still hasn't been pacified of resistance." His comrade countered as the first one snorted.

"As if this Area is lacking resistance." The soldier stated. While the level of resistance in Euro-Britannian was low according to high command, Area 11 was hell for the average infantry men. Due to the lack of Knightmare's, the army was tasked of taking the mountains regions of Japan, a task that the Japanese resistance made impossible to carry out. Any surviving soldier of the Japanese campaign would be considered the most battle-hardened soldier of the Empire.

"Well, it's better than this useless job." The soldier replied as he stood guard as he was told to do so. As the two soldiers kept guard, they heard an odd sound in the distance. The sound was heard six times before it stopped.

"What was that all about?" The Britannian soldier questioned his comrade, causing him to shrug.

"No clue." He was given the answer as the two-kept guard, that is before they saw six objects trailing high in the sky and heading straight towards…them?

"What?" One of them spoke before the objects burst midair, causing thousands of sharp and hot little objects raining down upon them. Ending their lives.

 **200 miles east of the Britannian Garrison:**

"Come! Reload that dame thing!" An officer yelled as the crew quickly began to reload a 9A52-2 launch vehicle, or otherwise known as Smerch. It was one of the few prototypes that the Soviet Union was building. No more than 30 of these launchers existed.

"Sir, initial bombardment is successful. Our ground forces are engaging the remaining hostiles!" A soldier reported as the officer nodded.

"Good! Ready the next salvo!" The officer ordered as the crew redoubled their efforts to reload the launcher.

 **Volgograd:**

"Go! Go! Go!" A rebel officer shouted hundreds of rebel fighters poured into the streets, securing key strategic locations that would serve their need. As the rebel's moved through the streets, they encountered light resistance due to the Britannian bases within the area not being able to assist. 

"Sir, the enemy is falling back to the old tractor factory!" A soldier shouted, causing the officer to scowl.

"Then well take the tractor factory by force! Even if we have to burn those rats out!" The officer stated as he ordered for light mortars to be set up and soon the tractor old tractor factor was under bombardment.

"Secure the choke points, I want nothing going in or out. Kill those bastards." The officer ordered as his troops comply, this was their revenge.

 **Moscow:**

"Secure the Red Square men!" A tank commander yelled into the radio as the tank fired down range, into the Britannian tank. It was quite easy to destroy tanks, considering that they had lagged tank technology due to the over reliance on Knightmare's. Another flaw that the Rebels exploited with ease.

"Knightmare's!" A rebel soldier yelled, point towards the Britannian Knightmare's that had entered the Red Square, but they were soon gunned down by Russian Knightmare's who had shifted to defense mode and hunkered down, making them deadly to any Knightmare in the open square.

"Go! Secure the Kremlin! Do not let them fortify it!" The officer ordered his soldiers to push into, but the infantry was repelled from the heavily fortified building complex. One of the tank commanders frowned at that.

"Target that door!" The tank commander ordered as the tank's turreted aimed and fired, causing a large entrance to be formed where the doors once stood. He quickly ordered the driver to drive into the building, and provide close fire support

"What about the wounded enemy sir?" The driver questioned his commander, who gave him a confused look?

"What about them? They gave our people no mercy in the last war, return the favor and drive over those imperialist pigs!" The commander ordered as the driver nodded, continuing to drive his tank forward, over the wounded Britannian soldiers, their cries for help going unanswered, as the heavy vehicle crushed them, while those lucky enough to survive ended up being shot by the advancing Russian infantry.

 **Euro-Britannian High Command, Sankt Petersburg:**

High Command was in chaos, pure chaos. A few minutes ago, it was your average day, and then everything went to hell. Rebellions, uprisings or whatever you call it were occurring all around the Area. From Moscow, Volgograd, Sevastopol, Kiev and as far as Vladivostok. Rebels were all over the dame place!

"We have to send in the reserves!" One of the high-ranking officers shouted as he observed the map. The rebels seemed to be working together, making them more dangerous.

"No, we need to hold them. Reports are coming in and they aren't good. The rebels seem to have high quality weapon systems, very good. Quite a few of our garrison forces were destroyed in the opening stages of this offensive. It's clear that the rebels are well equipped. If we send in the reserves, they might be destroyed." Another officer yelled as the others scoffed at that.

"Nonsense! If we hold our forces back, then it is only time that the rebels take out southern and eastern territories! It won't be long before they besiege the capita!" Another high-ranking official stated before they were quitted as the doors to the room opened. They all turned towards the door to find the leader of Euro-Britannia, Augusta Henry Velaines.

"What in this madness?" Augusta questioned as the officers bowed.

"Sir, there have been multiply uprisings but –" One of the officers started but was but off by Augusta who marched forward towards the large map that was projected onto a large table.

"Why haven't you deployed the reserves?" He questioned the officers, who in turn gulped.

"Sir, but we deploy the reserves, we run the risk of leaving the capital undefended." The officer reasoned, but Augusta frowned.

"Deploy the reserves and quell these revolts. With the revolts crushed, the capital won't be threatened. The faster we crush these animals, the better!" Augusta ordered as the officers looked at each other before bowing slightly, the order to deploy the reserves was sent.

 **Rebel Command Center, Old City:**

"Sir, they have taken the bait. The Britannian's are sending reserve forces to reinforce the forces down south." An officer reported as he observes the map. Naruto hummed at that, while Romanov grinned slightly.

"Good, then being the attack on the capital." Romanov ordered, but Naruto raised his hand.

"No, let them send their reserves." Naruto intervened as Romanov frowned.

"Naruto, this is our moment. We need to strike while the iron is hot." Romanov stated as Naruto shook his head.

"No, drawn their reserve forces in. From Kiev to Moscow, we form a ring, and then we close that ring and encircle the reserve forces." Naruto stated as Romanov raised his eyebrow, before he understood.

"Encirclement tactics." Romanov spoke as Naruto nodded.

"Just like Stalingrad all those years ago, we will trap the Britannian force into a pocket, and then we will bleed them dry. New orders, have all forces march towards the E.U. boarder, wiping out any resistance they face. Strategic bombers and long-range artillery are to destroy farms, factories, roads, bridges, villages, towns and cities." Naruto ordered as the officers nodded and began to issue out the new orders and almost immediately the Russian forces began to push west, towards the boarder, while the few strategic bombers that the rebels had were also directed to their new targets. Now it was time to simply wait.

 **A few hours later:**

Just as Naruto had predicted, the Britannian forces were encircled, their path of retreat was cut off, and now they faced imminent destruction, however, he had miscalculated one factor; the E.U.

"Those bastards." Romanov slammed his fist at the table as he observed the map. The encircled Britannian forces were moving through the E.U. The E.U. had granted the trapped Britannian forces temporary access through their lands. Naruto frowned at that. The E.U. will pay later.

"Begin the siege of Sankt Petersburg." Naruto ordered as the officers obliged. All across the old city, hidden tunnel entrances were opened as tanks, Knightmare's, armored personal carriers poured through them, all advancing towards the new city and with lighting speed, they had surrounded the city as the bombardment of the city had begun.

 **Britannian High Command:**

"W-What is the meaning of this?!" Augusta questioned as he looked out the window. A few hours ago, he had negotiated the Europeans to allow his forces to retreat through their lands. He had thought that would have allowed the forces to regroup and mount another offensive, but now out of nowhere, a whole army of rebels emerged from the old city.

"Dame those rebels, hiding under our noses this entire time." Augusta scowled out as he tightened his fists while watching the city being bombarded, yet the rebels did not advance into the city.

"Sir, we have an open transmission." He heard from his officer. Turning around, he ordered the transmission to go through and before him was the video of a young blond man.

"A boy?! Defeated by a boy?!" Augusta questioned himself, outraged that a boy had beaten him.

 _"No, you weren't beaten by a boy, you were beaten by the people of this land. The people who have grown tired of your oppression. This is their work, their victory. Now then, I ask for your surrender and the complete and total withdrawal of all Britannian forces from all former Soviet lands."_ Naruto demanded as Augusta frowned.

"I will never submit to those demands!" Augusta answered as Naruto sighed.

 _"Do you know that I can level the whole city with a single weapon? Like I ordered in Japan?"_ Naruto questioned as Augusta's eyes widened. He had heard about that weapon, the ones used to destroy the invading forces during the invasion of Japan.

"You wouldn't there are civilians here." Augusta state, nervous, some of those soldiers died a slow agonizing death.

 _"Wrong. The Britannians showed no mercy, why should I should I show any?"_ Naruto questioned, causing Augusta's to tighten his hands into fists. It was at this moment he realized that he was at the mercy of the enemy, an enemy whose land Britannia had ruined. They wanted revenge, and the enemy commander was willing to let them have their revenge.

"Sir, we have to hold until reinforcements arrive from the homeland!" An officer advised Augusta, who perked up at that. Yes! The reinforcements from the homeland will turn the tide! He was broken out of his thoughts by a light chuckle.

 _"If you are counting on those reinforcements, don't. They will be destroyed the second they leave port."_ Naruto spoke as he cut the transmission.

"Attention, the enemy has refused to surrender. Your orders are as follows, move into the city, destroy all resistance. Wipe them out, all of them." Naruto ordered through his communications device and let lose the dogs of war upon the lightly defended city.

 **With Augusta's:**

"Enemy forces are moving into the city!" An officer shouted.

"They just broke through the first line!" Another one reported.

"Where is Sir James Knightmare unit?" Another questioned, while one of them shook their head.

"Destroyed, the enemy out flanked them and smashed into our right flank from the rear." The officer reported.

"Order all forces to fall back to the citadel! We must hold until the homeland sends help!" Augusta ordered. He wasn't the greatest strategist, but he would do what he must to hold out. Having the remaining force fall back to the citadel, the headquarters, would ensure that his outnumbered force could hold out against a much larger enemy force.

"Incoming!" One of the officers shouted as multiple small rockets busted into tiny smaller fragments all over the citadel.

 **Smerch launch site:**

"Haha, those fools. Gathering their forces in one positions? All units, target the citadel!" The commander present on the battlefield ordered as the four Smerch's fired their rockets. Although the system was deadly against infantry and light armor, it was also effective against buildings to a degree. By shelling the area around the citadel and the citadel itself, they denied the enemy the ability empty spaces within the walled citadel.

"Orders from HQ!" A communications officer shouted as he ran up to the commander.

"What is it?" The commander questioned the young man before him.

"It reads; cease artillery barrage; friendly forces are storming the citadel." The officer reported as the commander quickly ordered the launchers to halt all attacks. Time to let the infantry do their part.

 **With Naruto:**

"You don't have to go out there and fight, you know?" Romanova stated as he watched Naruto ready himself for his Knightmare.

"The soldiers will perform better knowing their commander is out there, leading the charge with them." Naruto reasoned as Romanova nodded. By showing that he was willing to lead from the front, he also proved that he was willing to suffer like any other regular soldier.

"I would go out there, but one of us has to be present here to manage the logistics." Romanova stated as Naruto nodded. Someone had to keep watch. He quickly climbed up to the cockpit of his Knightmare before he entered it and started the machine of war.

 _"Then I shall see you after the battle."_ Naruto spoke through the radio as he turned his Knightmare around and sped away down the tunnel.

 **At the frontline:**

The citadel was a heavily fortified complex of various buildings all covered by large walls, defenses, and crawling with the remaining Britannian defenders. Regardless, the Russian's would try repeatedly to take it by force and they were making slow progress.

"Where's our Knightmare support?" A rebel captain questioned as he and his comrades too cover behind a section of a wall. He kept his head down as bullets flew over his heads.

"Their tied up. Apparently the Britannian's had some Knightmare forces left in hiding. They tried to attack our rear, but our Knightmare's have held them off." A low-ranking soldier answered as he turned his head to watch of the rebel tanks succumb to enemy fire, causing it to go up in flames.

"Dammit! That's the 6th tank we lost! We need to fall back!" The captain shouted, but he knew the path of retreat was cut off. They were under heavy fire and had lost their armor support. As he thought about his hopeless situation, the enemy machine gun fire ceased, thanks to a large explosion.

"Enemy machine gun nest is out, advance!" The captain quickly ordered as the men and women under his command vaulted from their cover, charging the enemy positions.

"It's the commanders Knightmare!" A rebel soldier shouted out as they turned to see their leaders Knightmare charge right into the Britannian lines.

 _"Die you monkey!"_ A Britannian pilot shouted out from his Knightmare as he charged Naruto, only for his knife to go through the blonds Knightmare. Naruto quickly spun his Knightmare around, slicing the offending Knightmare in half.

 _"All forces, advance! Storm the citadel!"_ Naruto shouted/ordered through his Knightmare's speakers as the rebel soldiers let out a war cry before vaulting out of their cover, charging into the hail of bullets, and missiles as tanks advanced next to the infantry with a few Knightmare's supporting the full-frontal assault. Naruto himself was at the very front, the vanguard of the assault.

"F-Fire on that enemy Knightmare!" A Britannian tank commander ordered his gunner as he pointed to Naruto's Knightmare. The gunner obeyed the command, but Naruto merely swathed the incoming shell with his Knightmare's shield.

"Back!" The tank commander ordered, but it was too late as a slash harken ripped through the tank, causing it to explode. The slash harkens quickly retreated to Naruto's Knightmare as he continued his advance.

 _"Naruto, you might wanna look at this."_ Romanova's voice echoed through the Knightmare's cockpit as a map of the frontline appeared before Naruto's main screen. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"What of it? We are advancing." Naruto stated, noticing no real change in the map.

 _"Look towards our Western boarders."_ Romanov spoke, a bit of anger in his voice. Naruto did so, and his eyes narrowed at that.

"The E.U. is taking advantage of the situation and sending forces into the Western regions. It seems like they want to take some land from this war." Naruto said as he observed the map. Nothing he could do now with him being tied up here.

 _"What do we do?"_ Romanov questioned as Naruto sighed.

"For now, we maintain our course. We shall deal with the E.U. later." Naruto ordered, cutting the transmission before resuming the assault on the citadel. The fighting within the citadel was becoming savage. Every inch of ground was being fought for, ever room was being fought for, and ever hall way inside of the citadel had become a frontline of its own. The Britannian's were smart enough to barricade the hallways, allowing their men to hold, but they were unable to field their large machine guns due to the size of them. Small arms as they were called used electromagnetic pulse to fire bullets, the large the weapon, the large the mechanism needed to propel the bullets. As such, the machineguns were quite large. This meant that the weapon was powerful, but it could only be field if given the space.

"Where's the dame anti-tank rifle?!" A rebel soldier shouted out as a comrade of his quickly ran over to him, carrying a very large rifle. See, the Russian rebels didn't use weapons that relied on an electromagnetic pulse, instead they used gunpowder as an ammunition propellant. This meant that it was cheaper to produce weapons, even if they lacked the firepower of their counter-parts, it was easier to maintain them, and you could make a machine gun much smaller and fit it into many places.

"Come! We need to bring down that barricade!" The rebel soldier shouted as the anti-tank gun operator quickly laid the gun on the ground before taking aim.

"Cover your ears." He warned as he fired a single round, going through the barricade and killing the poor sap behind it. He fired a few more rounds and it quickly collapsed, allowing the infantry thought. Within a few minutes they had secured the ground floor, now it was time to fight their way up.

 **Top floor of the citadel:**

Augusta couldn't believe it. The rebels had not only advanced so far into the city and into the fortress, but they had also made him into a laughing stock! He was about to be defeated by a band of monkeys who didn't know their place! Oh, how they would speak of Augusta, the man who lost rabble! This was outrageous!

"Sir, you must leave! The rebels are making their way up!" One of the officers warned the man, who only shook his head. If he left and went back to the homeland, he would most likely be executed for his incompetence. So, he chose to stay and fight. Better to die on the battlefield then off it. He watched helpless as the rebels climbed one floor after another, clearing a path towards the top. He could hear the firefights getting closer and closer from below as the building shook. He turned his gaze towards the New City, which was now up in flames due to the rebel bombardment and assaults. People lay dead on the streets, civilians laid dead on the street. The rebels gave no quarters to any Britannian. They carved a path of death and destruction through the city, and they proved that Britannia could be defeated.

"We have lost…" He whispered as the doors to the command center exploded inwards, with rebel soldiers chagrining in. It was as if time had slowed down. The Britannian soldiers, a bit disoriented by the explosion, were quickly dispatched by the enemy, while the officers were too cowardly to do anything.

"Get down on the ground!" One of the Russian soldiers shouted at the ruler of Euro-Britannia, his weapon, along with his comrades, aimed at the Britannian man, who slowly turned to face his soon-to-be captors. And when he personally saw one for himself, he realized that this was no ordinary rebel force. This was a professional fighting force, comprised of veterans of the last war and men and women forged in the most inhospitable environment of this land. Their weapons peaked some interest in him. The most distinct feature he could describe of the assault rifles they were carrying was their raggedness, yet they operated fine, if not better, then their Britannian counter-part.

 _"An Empire that has the best of technology…defeated by a band of rabble who can't even build proper guns…"_ Augusta's thought. He would never consider those weapons as guns, at least not the Britannian definition of small arms. Regardless, the reality was that he had lost, Britannia had lost.

"I…surrender…" He said as the rebels slowly moved closer to him before one of them roughly tied the mans hands behind his back.

"What do we do about these guys?" One of the rebel soldiers questioned as the others shrugged.

"Just do away with them." The rebel officer ordered as the soldiers nodded, as they began to line up the Britannian officers, who are this point were either crying, begging, or just in shock.

"On your knees!" One of the rebel soldiers commanded the Britannian officers.

"P-Please! I-I have a family!" One of them begged, but he received no mercy as a bullet was pierced through his skill, dropping him dead on the ground. The process was repeated one at a time, as each of the Britannian officers were executed by the rebels.

"Sir, withal due respect, this seems too savage. They have already surrendered." One of the more idealistic rebel soldiers spoke his mind, to which he earned a frown.

"They showed no mercy to our people, why should we show them any?" The officer questioned, shutting the low-ranking soldier. The executions were swift and without mercy with Augusta's watching the proceedings. It felt odd for him since he was on the losing side.

"Was it worth it?" He heard the voice of that boy. The same one who had offered him to surrender. Turning his head towards the door, he saw the blond-haired boy entering the ruined command center, with guards flaking him.

"W-What?" Augusta's questioned, fearful of his life as he watched the blond walk closer to him.

"Was it worth it? Not surrendering?" Naruto questioned as he squatted down the mans level, his cold blue eyes glaring holes into the ruler.

"Y-You won't get away with this! The Homeland's reinforcements will arrive soon." Augusta's stated, but Naruto merely smirked at that.

"That would be true, but you will announce that Euro-Britannia has surrendered to the rebel forces." Naruto stated as Augusta's raised an eyebrow, before he started to laugh.

"Y-You think the homeland will care if I surrender? They will invade regardless." Augusta's stated as Naruto kept his smirk.

"Yes, if Second Prince of Britannian, Schneizel, wasn't negotiating the surrender itself." Naruto stated, causing Augusta's to cease his laughter, eyes widened.

"W-What?" Augusta's questioned as Naruto turned to face the burning city.

"Your beloved Empire is stretched to the limit. The loses sustained in the Japanese Campaign cannot be replaced overnight. Even the might Britannian military has its limit, and they have their hands full trying to keep their Empire together. That and the supply's and the manpower needed to subdue the Japanese resistance is diverting the military's resources. That and the unrest in other Areas within the Empire isn't helping. As such, the Empire will not send reinforcements, in-fact, they are better off cutting loses here." Naruto explained as August's eyes widened in shock. The Empire had betrayed him. There were no reinforcements coming.

"Take him away, be sure to guard him 24/7." Naruto ordered as his soldiers saluted, dragging away the defeated enemy. With that done, Naruto turned his attention to the burning city. Now the real work begins.

 **So, with the fall of Euro-Britannia, and the E.U. making a land grab in the midst of it all, what will Naruto do now? Keep a look out for an update and see what happens! As for pairings, keep telling me what you want, and I shall see if I can make a pairing out of it, but it is all up to me in the end. With that said, I hope you all enjoyed this long-awaited chapter. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo! How are you all doing? Good I hope! So, I got this new chapter I wanted to publish. I got a bit stuck on the reboot for A galaxy far far away, so I started to work on this and I got a decent chapter out of it. Now, don't get triggered by some of these events, you'll see once you read the chapter. With that said, enjoy! Bye!**

A few weeks later:

A week has passed since the fall of the Euro-Britannian Empire and celebrations were full swing. The people have celebrated by tearing down statues of Britannian figures, burning the Britannian flag, and rioting in the streets. Over all, it was a glorious day. However, as the people celebrated their new-found freedom, a new war was already on horizon. The command center within the old city, which was now being refered to as the War Room, was buzzing with activity once more.

"So, the negations are over?" Romanova questioned as Naruto nodded as the two walked into the war room.

"Yes, the negations were short. Britannia was all too happy in giving up this Area." Naruto answered as Romanova hummed.

"Britannia has its handful with other Areas, especially Japan." Romanova reasoned as Naruto nodded at that. As large and powerful Britannia was, they could not mount another invasion and fight another bloody war as they were doing in Japan.

"Not only that, but they abandoned all equipment, along with the captured military officials." Naruto added on. Britannia had left behind many weapons, including Knightmare's that were kept in storage. With them captured, the loses would be recovered by filling the ranks with Britannian Knightmare's.

"What do we do with the researchers and scientist we captured?" Romanova questioned, causing Naruto to frown.

"Give them a choice; join us or die." Naruto gave his order as Romanova nodded and quickly noted that away for later.

"Now then, for our main concern." Romanova stated as they both turned to the screen before them. Multiply allows were drawn out towards the E.U., each arrow was assigned with divisions. An invasion would soon be underway.

"Our forces are ready, but…" Naruto started, but sighed.

"Your sisters want to join the fight, no?" Romanova questioned with a chuckle as Naruto nodded as he watched the map. His sisters were old enough to become Knightmare pilots. A few days ago, Naruto put a conscription law into effect. Any able man or woman was pressed into service to bolster the ranks. They would be given proper training and equipment to complete their task. He felt that to create a large standing army, he would have to implement a conscription law for a while. His sisters used that very law against him and sighed up for the army, the Knightmare Guards Army.

"They are excellent pilots." Romanova stated, causing Naruto to sigh.

"There kids." Naruto countered causing Romanova to laugh.

"Kids, hardly! They are borderline adults. That and their piloting skills are very good, I might even say better than yours, since they don't need a power to rely on." Romanova reasoned as Naruto nodded.

"A commander's job is to command, be it from the front or from the rear. It matters not from where he commands as long as victory is achieved with the least number of casualties, while inflicting heavy loses." Naruto started as he moved to the map, looking down at it like a hawk.

"The Britannian's only see victory when they have seized the lands of their enemy." He continued as he marked an x over the Britannian flag.

"The Chinese Federation sees victory only thought the mass assault doctrine, relying on cheap Knightmare's that are easily mass produced and conscripted soldiers." He said as he marked an x on the Chinese Federation flag before moving to the E.U.

"Europa United sees victory through a small number of highly sophisticated weapons and using foreign immigrants acting as suicide battalions, offering them a better life." He said while marking an x over it's flag. He looked at the map once more before he turned to face second in command.

"We see victory in the utter and total destruction of our enemies, both their material capacity, and their will to fight. Pushing a conquered people into to extermination leads to revolts, revolts leads to stronger unity between the conquered people, stronger unity leads to stronger rebellions, which in turn leads to resources and manpower wasted in order to crush these rebellions." Naruto stated as Romanova raised an eyebrow. What was he getting at?

"In-order to crush the will of a people, in-order to truly conquer them, you must break what units them. You must remove the very thought of independence from their minds. Targeting their leaders, rebel sympathizers and so on, but never openly attack the conquer people. We conquer to bring revolution to them, not to kill them." Naruto finished as Romanova slowly nodded. In a sense, Naruto was referring to the art of war, something that the Chinese themselves have forgotten about.

"Fear is a good way to control people, for a while. One act of rebellion shows the people that we are weak, encouraging them to commit acts of rebellion." He finished before finally standing in-front of his seat and sitting down.

"Act fast and swiftly, show the enemy no mercy. Teach them the price they pay for invading our lands." Naruto stated as Romanova stepped forward.

"Operation Fall Europa is a go. 1st Knightmare Guards Army is to commence the Brusilov Offensive along the Polish Front. 1st through 8th Shock Knightmare Divisions are to hold the Ukrainian Front. Once the E.U. diverts forces to the Polish front, the 2nd Tank Army is to push in through the Ukrainian front, supported by the Shock Knightmare Divisions. All aerial operations are to commence by the bombing of enemy strategic locations such as railroads, bridges, fortifications, enemy supply points and etc. All naval assets are to be on standby." Romanova issued out the orders.

 **Across the Polish Front:**

The Polish border with the Russians is a large boarder, most of which is undefended due to the E.U.s belief in the infuriate of Russian forces, how wrong they are. Across the border, thousands of soldiers charged across, supported by tanks, and armored vehicles, with their vanguard being Knightmare pilots with the most battle experience. With little resistance, the invasion force was quickly able to swarm into the cities, towns, and villages. If they meet resistance, they went around it, encircling it and crushing it with concerted firepower.

"Not much resistance…" Anastasia muttered as she led her detachment of Knightmare's, along with Natasha. What little resistance they could find was quickly crumbled away by the vanguard forces after artillery and air support quickly suppressed them.

"Yh, but the Ukrainian Front is crawling with E.U. forces." Natasha stated as Anastasia nodded.

"That's because they stole those lands from us during the short rebellion. As such, they needed a strong military presence there to quell the rebels that were trapped behind enemy lines." Anastasia reasoned. Ionically, the said military personals were pulled from the Polish front and sent down to establish order.

 _"We have contact!"_ The two heard over the radio as they looked towards their map.

"Looks like a large enemy formation. Consisting of enemy Knightmare's, a few support vehicles. They think where're pushovers…" Anastasia said with a glare. Did the E.U. really think that Russian forces were inferior?

"What's the plan?" Natasha questioned as Anastasia hummed.

"Skyeye, what's the enemy formation like?" Anastasia said into the radio as high above the clouds was a large plane dubbed AWACS, Airborne Warning and Control System. This planes job was to provide the boots on ground with tactical data analysis and logistical support to fellow aircrafts and ground forces.

 _"Enemy formation is standard E.U. formation. Knightmare's in front, followed by tanks, and infantry in the rear. They are divided into three columns and advancing at a moderate speed. Threat level: moderate."_ Skyeye advised as Anastasia nodded.

"Natasha, take company's 4 and 6 and attack the enemy right flank. I'll take company's 2 and 5 and strike their left. The rest of the companies are to attack down the middle and slowly pull back. We will encircle them and crush them." Anastasia issued the orders as the vanguard split up into three groups. The center group came to a stop and readied themselves, waiting for the E.U. force.

"Enemy spotted! Open fire!" A Lieutenant shouted out as their support vehicles began to open fire. Unlike the major powers, the Russian military was to be comprised of a balanced army. Due to superior range on their support vehicles, they began to shell the advancing E.U. force, who naturally took the bait and charged in, unaware of the treats on their flanks.

"Zulkov One, we need air support." A field officer requested as air-crafts specialized in close-air support flew close by the battlefield.

 _"This is Zulkov One, air support incoming."_ The close air-support fighter responded as it banked right, with a few other's following the main lead. As the lead plane broke from the cloud cover, it could see the battle below.

 _"Targets locked."_ The co-pilot behind the pilot stated as missiles were launched, targeting enemy Knightmare's. Once the missiles were used, the fighters switched to their heavy cannons.

 _"Coming in close."_ The pilot stated as he held down the firing button, causing the barrel to spin before bullets were sent out at great speeds.

"BRRRTTT!" The Gatling like gave off a terrifying sound as the armor piercing rounds ripped through the armored tanks that stood no chance to the concentrated fire of the fighters. The fighters quickly passed over the enemy as they ascended back into the clouds. The small E.U. force did not retreat and continued to push.

"Have the support vehicles pull back. Knightmare's are to cover their retreat." Anastasia ordered as she observed the map. The armored tanks and vehicles started to pull back, while providing supporting fire, while the Knightmare's in the center held the enemy back while slowly falling back. She waited for the perfect moment, allowing the enemy to grow overconfident.

"Right and left flanks are to move in and cut of their path of retreat. Right and left flanks of the center force are to hold their position. Form a crescent center force." She ordered as she led the charged from the left, with her sister coming in from the right, quickly cutting the enemies path of retreat and securing their flank.

"Double envelopment successful." Anastasia muttered to herself. She had pulled this tactic straight out of the history books. She had studied tactic that was infamously employed to its full potential by Hannibal Barca, the infamous general of Carthage who matched his army consisting of war elephants over the alphas and crushed the Roman army at the Battle of Cannae.

"They are disorganized, push the assault and wipe them out." She commanded as the pocket to encircled E.U. force was slaughtered.

"Wow, that was a good strategy." Natasha praised her sisters work. She had remained quite and observed Anastasia giving commands and she was very impressed.

 **High-Command:**

"Impressive. She managed to lure the enemy force by using her main force as bait and then encircled and destroyed the enemy." Romanova praised as Naruto grinned lightly, proud of Anastasia.

"She was always readying books about tactics and strategy, along with historical accounts of military generals. I believe Hannibal Barca infamous Double Envelopment was what she pulled off." Naruto stated as Romanova nodded at that. Having been sent to a military academy at a young age, he could tell the tactic in use with ease. It reminded him of Operation Uranus, where the E.U. 3rd army, along with it's 3rd and 4th Romanian armies were encircled and crushed in Stalingrad.

"Sir, enemy is relieving some divisions from the Ukrainian front to the Polish front. Orders?" An officer questioned as Naruto hummed.

"Begin artillery shelling across the Ukrainian front lasting for 10 minutes. Have all force across the front push. I want the enemy pushed as far back as Germany." Naruto ordered as the officers nodded.

"Naruto, there is something else we must discuss." Romanova stated as Naruto stood up and began to head out with his second-in-command following.

"And that is?" Naruto questioned, already knowing what the discussion was going to be about. Romanova rolled his eyes.

"The government. You already know that the old government was dissolved when the Soviet Union fractured into many different smaller states, each different then the other. As it is, there is no government. We need to establish one, fast." Romanova explained as Naruto nodded.

"A democratic form of government is the last thing we need. Our nation has just regained its independence and a democratic form of government will only hinder our nations growth and leave us more venerable." Naruto reasoned as Romanova nodded. Right now, the nation needed a strong government that would protect it from outside and inside threats.

"We shall revert back to the old system, this means the reformation of the Soviet Union. Each part of the nation will be divided into regions, and each region will have a local government. Above these local governments will be the state. I will personally lead the nation as it's head of state and will have the final say in major decisions." Naruto answered flatly, causing Romanova to raise an eyebrow.

"Sounds like Stalin." He commented as Naruto shock his head.

"It might sound like it, but unlike Stalin, I won't send people to labor camps for unfound fears and paranoia. Any and all corruption will be rooted out and dealt with. We need to rebuild our economy, out cities, roads, bridges, and our military. We need a dictatorship to guide the nation first." Naruto responded as Romanova nodded. The people loved Naruto and the military as a whole. The common folk saw Naruto and his rebels are liberators and they would gladly follow them to the depts of hell.

"And what of the E.U. and the Chinese Federation?" Romanova questioned Naruto, regarding their neighbors.

"What of them? The Chinese Federation won't dare to invade due to internal affairs. The E.U. as it is being pushed back. In a few years' time, they will be too weak to do anything." Naruto answered as he walked into the mess hall, his stomach growling for some food.

"Very well." Romanova stated, satisfied by the answers and turned to leave, heading back to the command center. Someone had to keep watch.

 **Six Days later:**

Six days, it took only six days to push the E.U. forces all the way back to the river Rhine. The Soviet forces no amassed on the boarder of France, readying for another offensive. Meanwhile, the E.U. was in total chaos. After the fall of the Polish and Ukrainian fronts, revolts and uprisings consisting of radical nationalists who wanted their nations to break away from the E.U. occurred all over Europe. These uprisings mostly consisted of Polish, Slavic and Eastern European group. These uprisings sided with the advancing Soviet armies by hindering E.U. supply lines, carrying out guerilla warfare, greatly aiding the Soviet armies, now dubbed the Red Army by the partisans.

The second them thing harmed the E.U.'s ability to fight the Soviets was internal political power struggles. The E.U. was ruled and controlled by the elites or the nobles. With their lands and powers slowly slipping away, they began to compete against one another, causing fractures to occur in the army. This and the full-scale retreat of all E.U. forces across the front was going to become the death blow to the E.U.

Soviet propaganda was also coming into effect. With the fall of places like Berlin for a second time, morale was an all-time high amongst the Soviet forces, while the E.U. was suffering from low morale. The soldiers simply didn't want to fight anymore. As such, seeing that the Soviet armies were now on the boarder of France, the E.U. sued for peace, thus marking the most humiliating and embarrassing military defeats of the E.U., being defeated in less then six days. As such, the war was called the Six Days War.

The War had shown the flaws within the E.U. military, and militaries across the globe that relied on Knightmare's far too much. With superior tactics and strategy, along with intelligence, and combined arms, militaries centered around Knightmare's proved to be less effective and weaker than a balanced military.

The peace accords were even more insulting. The E.U. wit return Soviet lands, along with releasing the countries of Poland, Romania, Hungry, Bulgaria, Albania, while new nations of Czechoslovakia, and Yogoslavia were formed. All of these effectively became satellite states to the Soviet Union. A few days later, the formation of the Warsaw Pact was announced, an alliance between the Soviet Union and its satellite states. Its official name is the Treaty of Friendship, Co-operation and Mutual Assistance.

This was followed up by the formation of the Eastern Bloc. An organization consisting of the satellite states made for mutual economic assistance with one another. It was also designed to be a counter and a buffer to the E.U., should they become powerful once more. The Soviet forces returned victorious, hailing all the soldiers as heroes of the Soviet Union. With many victories won at impossible odds, the reputation of the Soviet military was established as a well-oiled machine, one which would grow further now that the nation was beginning to rebuild.

"People of the Soviet Union, know that you are now free! Your nation reformed through blood, sweat and tears by you! By the soldiers! By the workers! By the people! We defeated the Britannians, a nation whose military might was considered unstoppable! We bested the E.U.! An alliance of failing states ruled by nobles and the elites! And if necessary, we are ready to defend our nation once more! We shall be the beacon of hope! The light in the dark for all those who seek refuge from the tyranny from across the globe!" The speech was broadcasted all around the globe, a speech made by Naruto. Officially declaring the independence and the reformation of the Soviet Union.

 **Now, I know you asking the questioned, what do you mean new nations of Czechoslovakia and Yogoslavia? Shouldn't they already exist? Well, not in this timeline. Yes, a sort of Second World War happened, but one against the Soviet Union and the E.U. many years ago before the advent of Knightmare's. While the Soviet Union won that war, they were in no position to create Satellite states as the internal problems were becoming troubling. As such, the Soviets only settled for war reparations and some land transfers. The boarders barely changed during that war, but in this latest war, Naruto has effectively recreated the Soviet Union and its allies we knew in our world, well, other then a few countries that were never in it or part of it. All shall be explained later on. With that said, leave a like and a review! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there guys! How you doing? Good I hope! Now, I know that the updates have slowed down, but that's because the Semester is about to end, and the finals are kicking in, so I have to focus on that first, but I assure you that I will update! Now then, on to this chapter, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I know it's a bit shorter then the others, but I think you will enjoy it, the end more so.**

 **2017, 7 Years Later:**

Seven years had passed since Britannian had lost Euro Britannia, along with the E.U.'s humiliating defeat at the hands of the newly independent Soviet Union. Seven years of rebuilding and rearming had forged the reformed Soviet Union and its satellite states into a superpower that had toppled Britannia from it's throne as the world super power.

 _"Britannian military officials claim that the Soviet Union is behind the arming of terrorist within the various Areas of the Britannia, such as Areas 2, 5, 3, and in the recent past, Area 11. However, the Soviet Union denies these accusations, regardless, Soviet equipment has been found on fallen terrorist."_ A news caster reported as the volume was lowered.

"From now on, you only have 20 seconds per move." A man spoke with a grin as an old man gulped as he stared at the chess board, he was losing horrible. His opponent, a fat man, laughed at the old man's plight. However, before he could say anything, the door opened as two students walked in.

"Oh, thank god." The old man said in relief as the tallest of the school boys looked at the chess board.

"What have we here? School boys?" The noble men questioned with a condescending smirk, as the tallest of the school boy smiled.

"Oh, a noble man?" The boy questioned as the noble men sighed. He envied these kids, so much time on their hands these days.

"What's your name?" The man questioned to which the boy only looked at him.

"Lelouch Lamperouge." The school boy answered as his friend walked up and looked down at the board in shock.

"Wow, there's no way you can win this one! It's impossible!" The boy stated as Lelouch sat down.

"Rivalz, when do you think we will have to leave in order make our next class?" Lelouch questioned his friend to which he blinked and thought over his question.

"20 minutes, if we bust our hump." Rivalz stated as Lelouch smirked lightly.

"Good, then be sure to drive safely on the way back." Lelouch said as Rivalz looked at him, confused as Lelouch took a seat.

"I'll only need 9 minutes and by the way, yesterday?" Lelouch questioned, glancing at the old man who only bowed.

"9 minutes? You have only have 20 seconds per move!" The man questioned as Lelouch smirked and picked up the king.

"Enough time." Lelouch responded as the man looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You start with a king? Haha!" The man laughed as Lelouch merely smiled.

 **Outskirts of Tokyo:**

"Sir, we have found the target." A man, dressed in military gear spoke into his communication device as he started at the map. His voice had a thick Russian accent and even his looks appeared more Russian. The man nodded as he marked some places on the map.

"Understood, we shall retrieve the package." The man stated as he cut the transmission. The man was a KBG operative, more specially, Spetsgruppa "V" otherwise known as Vympel or Vega. The KGB had been reformed as it was vital to ensure the security of the rebuilding Soviet Union by distracting its enemies via training rebels, sabotage, espionage and so on.

"Orders?" One of the men questioned as the commander of the small unit looked at the map.

"If our intel is correct, then the Britannian military will lure the truck in the ghetto. Once the trunk has entered the ghetto, we will find it and extract the target." The commander laid out the plan as everyone nodded.

"What about support? We might encounter enemy Knightmare's." Another one of the operatives questioned as the commander shook his head.

"We are to avoid contact with enemy Knightmare's. All other elements that get in our way are to be eliminated." The commander responded as they nodded. This meant that even the rebels were their enemies if they got in their way. With their plan set, the team of 5 operatives set out to complete their mission. They would succeed or die trying.

 **Moscow, Soviet Union:**

The city of Moscow, along with many others, were rebuilt. The people enjoyed the freedom they had regained, no longer did resided in ruined cities, no, they had rebuilt their city. They had rebuilt their nation, their economies, and their military.

"The E.U. has seized the African colonies of Britannia." Romanov said, his hair slightly graying, but by no means was he an old man. He was made in-charge of the Intelligence sector, such as the KGB. He was also promoted to the rank of field marshal, directing many different army groups when needed, but he mostly resigned himself to dealing with the intelligence aspect of the nation.

"After their losses in Eastern Europe, the E.U. was left quite weakened. It was only a matter of time when they took the advantage of Britannia's lack of manpower and domestic chose to seize their colonies." Naruto reasoned, now in his mid-twenties. He was the supreme ruler of the Soviet Union and a proxy ruler of the Eastern Bloc. It was his idea that a dictatorship was needed to ensure the safety and growth of the nation. If he had allowed a democratic government to take power in a war-torn nation with satellite states, it would mean the end of the nation. The internal struggles that a democracy brought would divide the nations, with various political parties seeking to gain power. He could not allow that.

"That, and the myth of Britannia's might has been shattered with their failure to completely conquer Japan." Romanov added as he handed Naruto a file. To this day, Britannian had failed to conquer all of Japan. They had taken the coastline of the island nation, but they failed to take the mountain ranges. This failure to take the mountain ranges meant that the Japanese resistance could hold on indefinitely and hold on they did. Naruto wasted no time in supplying these rebels with the proper supplies and equipment to continue the struggle against the Britannians.

"So, the target has been located?" Naruto questioned as he read the files. Romanov nodded in response as Naruto hummed. A few weeks ago, a secret Soviet research facility had a security breach. The intruder was caught, but committed suicide, thus preventing any information from being extracted. There was nothing on the intruder that would indicate the person being a spy for any of the major powers, but there was something that Naruto knew, a symbol, one that looked like his Geass. He didn't know what it meant, but he knew someone who might, C.C.

"I want the target captured unharmed." Naruto ordered as his right-hand man nodded. When Naruto wanted something done, it was his job to see it that it through.

"Understood!" Romanov said with a salute before he walked out of the office, leaving Naruto alone in his office. Naruto sighed as he stood up and walked over to the window that gave him a view of the Red Square, his mind going on a memory trip. When the E.U. was defeated, a parade was held in the Red Square. Hundreds of Britannian and E.U. flags, division flags and symbols of Britannia and E.U. were laid out during the parade, thrown onto the ground.

 _"Who were you working for?"_ Naruto thought, wondering who the intruder was working for and how he was able to find the locating of a top-secret research facility? Soviet research facilities were a state secret and were well guarded as the Soviet Union was in the middle of a new project. Dubbed, The Peacemaker, the project would produce a weapon that would render conventional warfare useless. Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He responded as the door opened to revel a much older Anastasia. Gone was the teenage Knightmare pilot. She was now within her twenties and was quite the heartbreaker. There were many men after her heart, but after finding out that she was the sister of their leader, well, they promptly raised the white flag.

"Colonel Anastasia reporting in, sir!" she said with a salute as she extended her other hand out to him holding a file. Naruto nodded and grabbed the file before flipping through it. Humming, he glanced at her.

"Tell me, how are the Arab forces?" Naruto questioned his adopted sister, who kept her stern face, worthy of a well-disciplined soldier.

"Permission to speak freely?" She questioned as Naruto chuckled.

"You don't have to ask." Naruto responded to which she sighed and relaxed a bit.

"In all honesty? They aren't that good. They lack cohesion and are not good at coordinating attacks on a large-scale level." She responded as she allowed him to read her report.

"I am sensing a but in there?" Naruto stated as she nodded.

"Even though they fail at carrying out successful large-scale operations for an extended period, they are surprisingly very good at conducting guerilla warfare. In-fact, I would wager that they could wage a guerilla war all on their on for decades without outside aid." She added on as Naruto nodded.

"According to your reports, they are also quite resistant to foreign invaders." Naruto inquired to which she nodded.

"Yes. It's not just the Arabs, ever nation within the Middle Eastern Federation are Islamic nations. The culture is deeply rooted and intertwined with the religion. The religion compels them to fight foreign invaders as an attack on their nation means an attack on their religion. For them death on the battlefield in the name of their god is the greatest of honors." She stated as Naruto hummed. Initially, he had wanted to turn the Middle Eastern Federation into a buffer state by turning it into a satellite state of sorts, but he also did not want to get bogged down in an eternal war with hellish logistically problems given the geography of the MEF. He sought to gain an alliance with them, thus creating the buffer zone he wanted.

"Do you think they make good allies?" Naruto questioned seriously, wondering what other's opinion his actions was. Anastasia grinned in response.

"With Soviet assistance, we can make them a worthy foe for the Britannia or even the E.U. to fight. We have already begin replacing their poor obsolete Knightmare's with superior Soviet Knightmare designs. Our military advisors are also helping in the training of their armed forces. In a few years they can become an effective Federation capable of defending its territories." She explained as Naruto nodded in understanding, after all, he had authorized the military assistance.

"Very good. I'm am authorizing a two week leave for you and Lieutenant Colonel Natasha. Head back home and rest up, you two have earned it." Naruto told her, causing her to smile and nod.

"Will you be at home today then?" She questioned as Naruto hummed, his eyes falling onto the many files on his desk.

"Yh." He would rather spend time home rather than work all day. With a smile, she saluted and headed out.

 _"What should I cook today?"_ She questioned herself as she headed out. With her brother leading the nation and she and her sister being deployed to various regions, it was hard to get the family together for dinner and such.

 **Meanwhile in Japan:**

"Dammit…" Lelouch cursed as he tried to find a way out of the truck that he had fell into. The day was going good for him after he won the chess match, but then his half-brother's stupid speech ruined the day as he and Rivalz headed back to the academy but were forced to come to a stop when a truck tried to overtake them, only to crash into the construction site. Lelouch then proceeded to try and help them, only to fall into the truck as it started back up. Which led to his current situation; being stuck in a truck that was hijacked by the terrorist that were using a Knightmare to fight the military.

"Just wonderful…" He muttered to himself as he sighs and sat down. There was no way to get out and even if he tried, he would risk breaking his neck or getting shot. Best to just ride it out. The truck jerked and quickly came to a stop as Lelouch stood up, once more trying to get out, but as he did, the trucks side door opened, which led to a Britannian soldier kicking him right in the face.

"That's enough mindless murder!" The Britannian soldier shouted out as he held down Lelouch.

"Wait! I'm not one of of…!" Lelouch didn't get to finish as the Britannian soldier shoved him down hard onto the ground.

"Planning to use poison gas! Don't play dumb with me!" The soldier snarled out as Lelouch growled and quickly stood up using all of his might.

"Get off me!" I', not here by choice and if that's poison gas, it was made in Britannia, wasn't it?!" Lelouch questioned, no demanded, as the soldier looked at the Lelouch and gasped.

"Oh my god…" The soldier whispered as Lelouch narrowed his eyes.

"Mindless murder?! Then why don't you just obliterate Britannia!" Lelouch stated as the soldier reached for his gas mask.

"Lelouch? It's me, Suzaku." The soldier, now reveled to be Suzaku, stated as Lelouch's eyes widened. His old friend, who's nation had been conquered and destroyed by Britannian had become their slave?

"You…you became a Britannian soldier?" Lelouch questioned, not believing what he was seeing.

"Yeah. And you're a…" Suzaku trailed off, looking at the truck behind Lelouch as Lelouch glared at him.

"What are you saying?!" Lelouch questioned. At that very moment, the truck driver, Nagata, pressed a button thinking he was going to release the poison gas. Suzaku seeing this, quickly tacked Lelouch and threw his gas mask onto his friend in-order to save him, but after a few minutes he realized that nothing happened. Looking up, he gained a confused look as he saw a green haired girl rather then the poison gas he was told about.

"That's not poison gas…" He muttered as Lelouch stood up as well, wondering just what was going on.

"What's going on Suzaku? I though there was poison gas in there, so who's this girl?" Lelouch questioned as Suzaku shrugged his shoulder.

"Hey, it's what they told us in the briefing. I swear!" Suzaku tried to defend himself, but the two's conversation was cut short as more Britannian soldiers poured in.

"Stinking monkey! Being an honorary Britannian will not excuse you!" The captain of the royal guard shouted as the soldiers leveled their guns at the two. Suzaku tried to reason that he was told it was poison gas, but the captain simple dodged the question. Lelouch meanwhile was thinking why this girl was so important to the Britannians, however, he was broken out of his thoughts when the captain ordered Suzaku to shoot him, calling Lelouch a terrorist. Suzaku refused, which earned him a bullet in the back as Lelouch now stared on in horror. This was the end for him. Suzaku was dead, his mother, and his sister!

"Death to…Britannia…Long live Japan!" Nagata shouted out as he pressed another button, causing the whole truck to explode. This distraction allowed Lelouch to escape with the girl.

"Dammit! Status report!" The captain ordered as the smoke started to clear, however, small canisters were towards them and white smoke quickly exited out of them, once more blinding them.

"What's going on?!" The captain shouted but was quickly silenced by a bullet. No one even knew what happened as all the Britannian soldiers lay dead, all with bullet wounds.

"Targets eliminated but looks like we were a bit late." A KGB operative stated as he and his fellow operatives exited from their cover.

"Follow the tunnel, she couldn't have gone that far." Their captain ordered as they nodded and began to follow the tunnel.

"What about the civilian's sir?" One of the operatives questioned. They could hear heavy gunfire, and the metro shook as Britannian Knightmare's were being deployed. Their commander shook his head in response.

"Our objective is to secure the target. We cannot risk ourselves from being exposed. Remember, we are KGB, soldiers of the Soviet Union. If Britannia is able to acquire evidence of Soviet intervention within it's boarders, then they have a justifiable war cause." Their commander answered as the rest nodded. Though it was unfortunate that civilians were being massacred, they had a job to do. As the group searched the old metro tunnel, they heard a gunshot close by.

"That way." One of the said as they quickly began to head towards the origin of the gunshot. As they neared it, they neared multiple gunshots.

"Hurry." The Commander ordered as they neared a set of stairs that led them outside of the metro, a large amount of debris was thrown into the tunnel as smoke and dust clouded their vision.

"A Knightmare." One of them warned as they chose not to head up just yet, waiting till the Knightmare left and indeed it did after a few minutes. They quickly climbed the stairs and found two things. A female Britannian soldier in a trance staring into nothing, and a green haired female on the ground.

"Green haired and seems like she was captured by Britannia. That's our target." The Commander stated as they quickly began to secure the women.

"What about this one?" One of the questioned, pointing at the Britannian Knightmare Pilot.

"Leave her. We don't need to attract anymore attention then we already have." The Commander replied as the group began to make their way out of the city, where the would find their out of Japan.

"I think she's dead sir." One of them stated, as he checked over the green haired witch. A gunshot to the head was a lethal blow that many did not survive, but surprisingly she was alive.

"Oh, she's alive." The Commander stated. One thing the KGB was made aware of was the more supernatural aspect of the world, such as Geass. At first, it was almost unbelievable, but after seeing their leader's abilities that had changed everything. As such, it was expected for them to deal with mission involving the supernatural world. However, recently they had been tasked with finding out more about the origins of Geass and Britannian's dealing with them.

"That's crazy…" One of the operatives commented as the group moved out of the city and towards the mountains. Since they were Soviet operatives, and the Soviet Union supplied and trained much of the Japanese resistance within the mountains, they had many rebel bases that they could take shelter in. They quickly arrived in an old building that was located at the edge of the Ghetto.

"What took you so long?" Another operative, standing guard, questioned as the group entered the building.

"We ran into some unwanted company. Bring the van around." The commander ordered as the operative saluted and quickly ran around the building where a van was located.

"Sir, the rebels are winning." A female operative claimed as she handed the commander mobile data pad. This allowed him to see a real-time view of the battlefield thanks to the many secret Soviet satellites that orbited the Earth. Ture enough, the rebels were winning, even managing to seize a sizable amount of Britannian Knightmare's and equipment. This strategy seemed all to similar to the man.

 _"These are our strategies and tactics we used during the war."_ He thought as he remembered the days before the reformation of the Soviet Union. They didn't have the capacity to supply all their pilots with Knightmare's, so they had to resort to raiding Britannian supply lines, mostly cargo trains, to steal Knightmare's and use them to carry out raids.

"Seems like someone learned from us." He muttered as the other's looked at him, confused. He was broken out of his thoughts as a van pulled up.

"Come on, lets go!" The driver shouted as they quickly loaded up green haired witch and took off. It's time they headed back home.

 **With Naruto:**

Naruto sighed as he relaxed on the sofa. He had finished what he could for the day and it was time to head back home. It was no ordinary home. As the Premier of the Soviet Union, his safety was of great concern for not only the military, but also for the Soviet people. To them, he was a hero, the man who threw off the shackles of Britannian oppression. Some even began to fall him the second coming of Ivan III Vasilyevich, the gatherer of the Rus' lands. His large estate that he and his family resided in was protected by the military and the KGB themselves. It was a fortress on to itself.

"You need to come back home more often, all that work will bore you." He heard Anastasia say as he chuckled at that. She acted more like the mother of the small family.

"If I don't do work, then who will?" Naruto questioned as Anastasia huffed and sat down as well.

"Enough talk about work! Let's watch a movie!" Natasha shouted as she jumped into the sofa next to Naruto. Naruto chuckled as he switched the T.V. on and began to watch the movie. It was one of the more relaxing days for him, where he wasn't buried in paperwork or just work in general. Little did Naruto know that today would mark a day that would change warfare and the world forever.

 **Semipalatinsk Test Site:**

Deep within the steppes of Central Asia is a secrete Soviet test facility known as Semipalatinsk Test Site. Created 5 years ago, it was built to finish what the Soviet Union had began researching on long ago before its collapse. Now, after 5 years of research, they have finished it.

"By god…" One of the scientist said as he and his fellow researchers and scientists observed the scene before them from their bunker. The sheer intensity of it caused some to start crying, while others watched in silent horror at what they had created.

"Now I have become death…the destroyer of worlds…" Doctor Gregor Zelinsky whispered to himself as he witnessed the product of his work. Far from the bunker, was a large ball of fire rising, and the resulting smoke and fire formed a mushroom shape as the instruments recording the temperature shattered, and the buildings around the test sight flattened or vaporized. Nothing but a few buildings that were the furthest from the test site remained standing. The blast was so strong, even the very bunker they stood in shook.

"Nothing could have survived that…" Another scientist commented. They had made a weapon, a weapon that would render conventional warfare useless. A weapon that would even render Knightmare's useless.

 **Hmm, I wonder what the ending was about? What could it possible be?! Figure it out! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I know you guys are all dying to know the pairing, well, I think it's going to be a NarutoxHarem with C.C. being in it, duh, as for the rest? I will leave that you all to decide! With that said, see yh all later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! How are you all doing? Good I hope! I got the latest Chapter to this story and it's not beta'ed still looking for one for this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and while there isn't action in this chapter I promise that there will be in the next chapter. Bye!**

When C.C. had woken up after recovering from being shot, she found her some inside a room. It was small, but it had a small bed, and a desk inside of it.

 _"Where am I?"_ She questioned as she stood up from the bed. As she did so, she found a change of clothes nearby, mostly to get her out of the blood-stained cloths she was in currently. Her attention turned to the door as it opened up. The door opened to revel young women. She wore some kind of naval uniform and strapped to her hip was most likely her weapon.

"I see you awake, good." The young women stated as C.C. raised an eyebrow as the women beckoned her to follow after picking up her cloths. Walking out the door, C.C. found another person, this time a young man, in the same naval uniform, but for males. He had his weapon at the ready should she try anything, but he wasn't exactly on high alert.

"Follow me." C.C. heard the young woman say as she did so. She was led to the showers where she was told to clean herself up and get dressed. She frowned but did so. Who were these people, and what did they want from her? This wasn't the Geass Order, it wasn't their uniform. They weren't Britannian's, their accent was far to heavy. It was when she saw some of the writings on the walls did she realize who they were.

 _"Russians? So, we meet again…"_ She thought as she smiled a bit. She didn't know where she was, but she knew exactly where she was going. After she was done clearing herself up and wearing the new cloths, she was led to a different room. This one was much larger and seemed like an interrogation room.

"I see that you are taking this well." She heard as a young man walked in. He was wearing a different uniform, paraphs he was part of another branch?

"Who are you?" C.C. questioned as the man simply stared at her, as if wondering if he should respond.

"My name is Zvezda." He answered curtly as C.C. nodded.

"And how did you capture me?" C.C. questioned with a smile, playing her game as usual. Zvezda merely looked at the women before him with disinterest. He was given orders by high command to carry out a mission and he simply followed the orders he was given. It wasn't his place to ask.

"My and my team captured you after you were shot. We do not know who shot you, but it presented the perfect chance." Zvezda answered. If the reports and information he had was accurate, then this woman didn't have any allies. She would gain nothing by spilling any information that might expose him and his comrades.

"And why did you capture me?" C.C. questioned with a smirk, she already knew why. Zvezda narrowed his eyes as he studied her.

"I think you already know that." He responded as C.C. nodded, this man was smarter then he let on. Zvezda sighed as he stood up. He need a drink or two.

"We will dock soon. After that, you'll be put on a military plane heading to Moscow." He explained as he exited the door, leaving C.C. to her thoughts. Years ago, she had granted the Geass to a boy in Euro Britannia, and to think he would actually topple the Britannian's and reform an old power.

"Things will be getting interesting…" She said to herself as she laid back into the chair. Lelouch might be viable contractor, but the man she was about to see? He could most likely fulfil the contract.

 **Two Days Later:**

After the vessel they were on board had docked, C.C. was quickly taken to a military airfield, from which she would was quickly boarded up onto a military transport, complete with escorts. Zvezda's mission was completed as soon as he had gotten her on Soviet soil. Now, a different man had taken over the responsibility of ensuring she reached Moscow. His name was Valerie Lebedjev, a Major in the Soviet Intelligence Network or otherwise known as the KGB. The a was older the Zvezda's and was more the likely a veteran of the rebellion. He didn't talk much as his main task was to keep an eye on her.

After she had arrived in Moscow, she was quickly taken to another facility. She was getting tried of this constant movement of her as she was getting hungry for some pizza, which she received in spades after she was taken into another large room. She hunched on the pizza happily, too lost in her thoughts.

"I see that you are enjoying your meal?" She was broken out of her bliss when she turned to find the man who had wanted to see her. She smirked as she took another bit.

"Here to steal my pizza, again?" She questioned as the man chuckled lightly.

"On the contrary, I was the one who got you the pizzas. I owed you that much after I stole from you all those years ago." He replied, taking a seat across her, a folder in his hand. She swallowed the bit she took as she raised an eyebrow.

"So, why did you want me here, Naruto? Surely not to give me pizza." She questioned as Naruto nodded. He opened the folder and slid it across the table to her.

"Do you know what this is?" He questioned as she grabbed the folder and started to go over it's contents, mostly the pictures. She narrowed her eyes as she looked up at him.

"How did you get these?" She questioned as Naruto leaned back a bit.

"We got them when an operative of an unknown organization or nationality tried to sneak into one of our research facilities. I know that symbol as my own eyes project it. That is why I wanted you here. What is this?" Naruto questioned as C.C. looked down at the folder. She knew exactly what this was, and she would gladly give that information to Naruto.

"That operative you captured, he belongs to the Geass Order, an organization based around the Geass." She answered as Naruto narrowed her eyes. He wasn't aware of this, but this presented a whole new problem.

"How many Geass members do they have?" Naruto questioned as C.C. thought over that piece of information.

"Last I knew, about 40? However, they also have non-Geass members, most are researchers and what not." She responded as Naruto did not look pleased by this information. Who knew the correct number of members it had.

"And where are the located?" Naruto questioned as C.C. shook her head.

"That, I do not know. They moved their base of operations when I left." She answered as Naruto sighed. He had hoped to get a location, but he was still able to get some good information.

"I see." He said thought over his next course of action. His first task was to get the KGB and the IB to find out more about this Geass Order and their locations.

"Are we done?" C.C. questioned as Naruto blinked before nodding.

"Yes, we are. I do not know what you will do next, but you are welcome to stay." Naruto responded as C.C. raised an eyebrow. Most people after hearing that information would be suspicious of her, hell, they would have killed her after getting what they wanted.

"I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" She questioned him as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned with a tilted head as C.C. giggled a bit. It was hard to believe that someone as smart as Naruto could be this clueless.

"Travel between the Soviet Union is banned, the E.U. and Britannia are in the edge of a war." She responded as Naruto shrugged.

"Well, you could travel though the Chinese Federation." Naruto commented as C.C. thought about that but shook her head. Best not to as the Chinese Federation was having a standoff against Britannia in the South China Sea.

"Actually, I would like to stay for a bit." C.C. stated as Naruto nodded.

"Then I'll get someone to show you your quarters." Naruto stated as he began to turn around, but C.C. stopped him as she grabbed his shoulder.

"Actually, I wanted to stay with you." She requested as Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"And pray tell me why?" He questioned as C.C. smirked slightly as she leaned close to him, close enough to kiss him. She had hoped to get a reaction out of him, but Naruto only gave her a blank stare.

"Well?" He questioned as C.C. pouted. Seems like she would have to do more.

"Fine, you are someone I gave Geass, you are in a contract with me. One I intent on seeing through.." C.C. finally answered as Naruto hummed at that. She had given him his Geass power and he assumed that it was fair enough for her to stay with him and his family.

"Very well, then follow me." Naruto responded as he turned and started to leave, C.C. following him. They soon exited the building that C.C. was being held at, a KGB facility it seemed, and it was right across the governmental buildings.

"Not very trusting, are you?" She questioned him as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"About a year after we gained our independence, some political elements within the government thought that it was best that I be 'relived' of my duties. Of course, they didn't have the backing of the people or the military." Naruto stated.

"How come the world doesn't know that?" She questioned him as Naruto smirked this time.

"The KGB quickly arrested them and executed them in secret." Naruto answered as C.C. hummed.

"Quite the dictatorial state your running." She commented as Naruto scoffed at that.

"The people don't live in fear, the children have schools to go to, they don't go hungry and many things have improved. Sometimes it takes a dictator to steer his nation into the right direction, even if it has to be done by force. As much as I hate Stalin, he industrialized Russia in less time then it took Britannia and Europe, and he did so when the nation was under threat from all sides and suffered from one of the largest invasions in history." Naruto stated. He hated Stalin, and his ruthless tactics lead to more Russian lives lost then at the hands of the E.U. invasion back in the 40's.

"Don't need to tell me about Stalin's ruthlessness." She commented as Naruto rolled his eyes, right, she was an immortal witch. She most likely lived through Stalin's reign of terror. Naruto soon led them to a car, which then took them to Naruto's residence.

"Quite the place you have." C.C. spoke as Naruto shrugged his shoulders. There were military personals all over his residences, along with KGB agents.

"It's mostly for my sister's protection." Naruto stated as C.C. nodded. She was aware that he had sisters and it seemed he cared for them to point where he would wage war against the world itself. The car stood as Naruto exited from it, thanking the driver.

"Naruto?" Naruto heard his name as he looked back to find Anastasia. She was wearing cloths of a gardener with some dirt of them. Naruto smiled as he nodded back. She always loved gardens.

"Who's she?" Anastasia questioned, pointing to C.C., who grinned before she hugged Naruto from behind.

"Oh? Didn't you tell her? I'm Naruto's girlfriend." C.C. teased as Naruto sighed, but looked at Anastasia. Her eyes were covered by the front bangs of her hair as she was clutching one of the gardening tools tightly.

"Naruto…is that true?" She questioned him with a sweet voice causing Naruto to gulp.

"N-No! She's lying! She's just an old friend!" Naruto stated as the atmosphere calmed down. Anastasia looked up at the two, smiling.

"Oh! You're a friend of his! A pleasure to meet you! My name is Anastasia, Naruto's sister." She introduced herself as C.C. grinned. She finally got a reaction out of Naruto, but this wouldn't be the last time she would. The rest of the day went on without any major event other than the family of three, with now C.C. present, eating dinner before heading off to do their own things.

"So, Naruto, what have you been up to lately, other than leading a nation." C.C. questioned as Naruto hummed. He knew that telling C.C. top secret things wouldn't really matter. She knew how to keep a secret.

"You know that the supernatural world is quite real." Naruto started as C.C. nodded. There were even many things even she did not know.

"Well, there are other elements special that the division I set up found." Naruto continued as C.C. frowned slightly. Things other than Geass?

"And?" C.C. questioned as Naruto handed her a file from his desk, telling her to open it. Opening it, C.C. frowned as she read the file.

"I didn't know that the Thought Elevators were capable of such a thing." C.C. muttered as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"So, that's what they are called." Naruto said as C.C. nodded before she focused once more on the file.

"This Thought Elevator we found in Siberia gave of a strange energy. Upon further inspection, something happened. The strange energy focused into what the researchers could only describe as a…portal." Naruto explained.

"A portal to a different world…a different reality." C.C. stated as Naruto nodded.

"I sent a recon party across the portal and they came back with…interesting data." He picked up as he thought about what the recon team had found. A world where humans were immortal, at the cost of losing the ability to repopulate, that was under constant threat from these strange creatures.

"This is beyond my scope and field. What are you going to do?" She questioned him as Naruto hummed.

"The situation at home is stable. The E.U. knows that they would not survive another war against us. Britannia has its hand full against rebelling factions and other extreme elements, not to mention the massive loses they suffered during the invasion of Japan. They haven't recovered ever since considering their economy is slowly going down the drain. The Chinese Federation has, at best, sir years before it collapses due to regional instability." Naruto listed off the key players as C.C. nodded. The Soviet Union had truly made the three superpowers suffer over the years.

"And?" C.C. questioned further as he leaned back into his chair.

"I am thinking of sending an expedition, about two thousand Knightmare's supported by other elements. I need to find out more about this world before I can do anything." Naruto responded as he opened up another file and quickly started to right in it.

"What are you doing?" C.C. questioned as Naruto contained writing.

"I am going to hand over power to Romanova for the unforeseeable future. He has been my eyes and ears for quite a while and I have full confident that he can manage running the nation." Naruto stated as he closed the file.

"Your gonna go see this world?" C.C. questioned as Naruto smirked.

"Well, I'm always up for an adventure." Naruto answered. Going to an alternative world? A whole different reality? He wanted to see it for himself.

"Then I would like to come too." C.C. stated as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Naruto questioned as C.C. gave him a smirk.

"I want to see if Geass exist in that world or better yet, do I exist in that world." She responded as Naruto thought over that response. Could he have a counter-part in that world? Possibly, but the odds were low, very low.

"Then you better get ready, we leave in a week." Naruto instructed her as he got up and headed to bed. As he did so, he thought over this discovery. Is this the reason Britannia invaded them? If so, did that mean that these Thought Elevators led to different worlds? C.C. did mention there were more then one. If that is the case, then who knows how many Britannia has control of.

 **A Week Later:**

A week had gone by and much had happened. One of these was an upstart in Japan according to the IB. The upstart was calling himself Zero and the man had a thing for dramatic entrances. Naruto scoffed at this Zero figure, but the man had balls to drive a cheap copy of deceased prince down the highway that was leading the murderer. Naruto growled at that. The man who was convicted as the murderer was Japanese, one who betrayed his nation, his people, and joined the Britannian military willingly. In Naruto's eyes, the man, who was really a young boy, was a disgrace to the Japanese.

 _"The Chinese are getting a bit frisky, but they know their place."_ Naruto thought as he walked through the hallways of a military installation in Siberia. Recently, the Chinese Federation were probing the Soviet boarders close to the port city of Vladivostok. This did not settle well with Naruto and he quickly redeployed a guard's army across the boarder and ordered the defenses of Vladivostok to be strengthened. He had also ordered the full usage of military force should the Chinese try to launch an attack.

 _"The Guards Army has been ordered to quickly move in and seize Northern China and the Korean Peninsula."_ He thought. Seizing Northern China and the Korean Peninsula would not only put him even closer to Japan, but also greatly destabilize the Chinese Federation as Beijing was also to be captured. It was the heart of the government and seizing it would encourage uprisings across the various Chinese provinces. It would also give access to more warm water ports to the Russian Navy, which they needed.

"Sir, everything's set." A soldier reported to Naruto, who nodded in turn as he exited the base to find the expedition force already assembled. The new Soviet Knightmare's were over 10 feet tall, the tallest any known Knightmare ever produced. They boosted improved armor, electronic warfare equipment, superior weapons, a new form of shielding and many more upgrades. Despite all these upgrades and improvements, the speed had not faltered. They were still slow when they switched to defense mode, but the armor and shielding protected them greatly.

"I assume my Knightmare is ready?" Naruto questioned as the soldier nodded. Naruto thanked him before he quickly headed to the location where his Knightmare was being held. As he did so, he gave the go ahead for the expedition force to go through the portal and secure the area beforehand. As he arrived at the area where his Knightmare was being held, he observed it with a keen eye. It was a major improvement over his last one.

The Knightmare had two fact spheres on each shoulder, multiple harken launchers on the hip, the arms, and the rear. It had an improved sword based on technology that was improved upon from a certain scientist in India. The Roman style shield was still present, but it now served as a way to bring up a much larger shield that covered the Knightmare's front completely. It was an experimental shielding system that used particle and physical systems to block almost any attack. Furthermore, a large cannon was present parallel behind the Knightmare. It was intended for long rang usage. Like the rest of the Knightmare's in the Soviet military, it was colored red and white. He had no reason to color his different as it would make him stand out even more then he already did.

"About time you came. I was getting tired of this cold." C.C. commented as Naruto sighed. The green haired witch had been insufferable over the week. Everything she did was to get a raise out of him and his sisters.

"And where is your Knightmare?" Naruto questioned as C.C. raised an eyebrow before she pointed at Naruto's.

"No…" Naruto's eyes widened slightly. It couldn't be! He quickly ran over to the lift and quickly brought it up to inspect the Knightmare.

"WHY!?" He shouted as he inspected the Knightmare's cockpit. His Knightmare had been converted into a two-seater. He threw a glare at the engineers, who gave him a sheepish grin.

"S-Sorry sir, but your Knightmare has so many capabilities that it required a second crew to function to its full potential." One of the engineers commented as Naruto growled.

"I can pilot a Knightmare just fine." Naruto stated as C.C. chuckled at that.

"Yes you can, but I am better at it. I have far more experience with Knightmare's then you. We both have pilot capabilities, but my role is more of a supportive." C.C. explained as Naruto nodded slightly. Basically, they both were pilots, but he was the main pilot. She would be controlling the subsystems like shields, weapons managements, and so on. He would be piloting and carrying out most of the work.

"I still think it's unnecessary." Naruto commented as C.C. rolled her eyes.

"You know, last I checked, the Britannians are also making a two-seater Knightmare with experimental technology." C.C. hinted to Naruto, who quickly turned to the engineers.

"I want our spies, the IB, and the KGB on this at once!" Naruto ordered. If the Britannians were making some new toy, he wanted to know what it was, what it did, and he wanted to either destroy it or steal it.

"Come on then." C.C. called to him as she boarded the Knightmare. Her position was elevated to the top of the cockpit where she could control the subsystems and relay real-time data on the battlefield. The Knightmare also acted as a mobile command center from which orders were to be issued from. Naruto grumbled as he sat down in the lower position from where he could pilot it.

"All set." C.C. called out, her systems were green. Naruto too checked his systems, finding nothing wrong with them either. They were quickly give the go ahead as the Knightmare rolled out of the make shift garage of sorts and headed towards the portal.

"Urgh…" Naruto gripped his right eye in slight pain as C.C. took notice of it and frowned slightly.

"So, how long as that been happening?" C.C. questioned him as Naruto looked at his right hand. It was starting to become intangible on its own and it was starting to become harder to control it.

"For a while now." Naruto answered as C.C.'s frown deepened. If Naruto's Geass was evolving, then that was dangerous. He would become like Midas who was known for his Golden Touch. At first, Midas rejoiced in his new powers to turn everything he touched into gold, but later the give was a bane and he loathed his gift. In Naruto's case, if he lost the ability to control his Geass, he would forever become intangible and immortal. C.C. winched at that slightly. To be forever intangible and immortal? He wouldn't be able to grant contracts, meaning his Code would be forever his curse, rendering him to a life of eternity.

 _"Much worse then mine…"_ C.C. thought. She could be killed, but Naruto? He would be unkillable by himself and by others. Worse was that fact that he would never be able to touch anything again. In a sense, he would become a seeable ghost.

"You need to relay less on your powers. Using them too much will lead to you forever losing control and you already knows what happens after that, don't you?" C.C. questioned as Naruto nodded. He was a smart man, he knew that he would suffer from a fate far worse than death.

"I know, but I can, and I will control this power." Naruto responded as he collected himself. He was in this world for a little while longer to ensure his sisters stayed safe, to ensure that the world he left behind wouldn't cause them harm.

"After all, I made a promise and I have a contract to uphold." Naruto added on as C.C. smiled slightly at that. She hadn't told him what the contract was, but he was still ready to uphold it. She also admired his resolve to protect his sisters and family. In a sense he was like Lelouch. The difference was that Naruto, from a young age, had started to create a world where his sisters would be safe. Lelouch, with all of the influence he still commanded even when he was a child, just sat and waited for things to fall into his laps.

 _"Maybe Naruto will uphold the contract…"_ C.C. thought as they crossed over through the portal. Yes, maybe he was the one.

 **So, what say you? Didn't think that the Thought Elevators would play such a roll eh? Care to guess what world they crossed into? Anyways, I will still cover the events of Code Geass with Naruto's intervention that is, hint Black Rebellion and its potential backers. Leave a like and a review if you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
